The Pocky Game
by YosoSan
Summary: At a party thrown together by Momoi, Murasakibara meets Momoi's roommate, Hinode Hikari. Will this meeting turn into something more? Smut, MurasakibaraXOC. Smut begins in Chapter 2.
1. Hinode Hikari

Your author here... This is a fanfic between Murasakibara Atsushi and Hinode Hikari. SMUT SMUT SMUT. I do not own Kuroko No Basuke, but I do own Hinode. Smut in Chapter 2.

Satsuki Momoi invited everyone to her house after a practice basketball game between the different highschools, and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You just want Kuroko to yourself for the night. Why do we hafta come?" Aomine said.

"Come onnnnn. It'll be fun! Plus, I have something in mind that will be very entertaining!" Satsuki said.

Aomine just rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll be there." Kuroko, Kise, Midorama, Akashi, and many others agreed to attend.

"Could be fun." Kiyoshi smiled.

"Not really my style, but, I'll come." Hyuga said sternly.

"As long as theres food!" Kagami shouted.

Momoi's house was quite big, and it was filled with basketball players from various schools. Riko agreed to come too, but she was rather confused at the scene. "Are...are we the only girls?" Riko looked around, and saw no other girls but her and Momoi.

"Well, my roomate went out somewhere, but she should be back soo-"

"Momoi-chan! I'm home! By the way, there seems to be a lot of cars outside..." The girl that had just entered the room stopped, and looked around. She was carrying three bags of groceries, and she had a look of shock on her face. "A...a party...? Momoi, who are these people?" Momoi grinned.

"They're my friends! I don't think you've met them before. Well then, everyone, this is Hinode-chan! Hinode Hikari! She's my good friend and roommate! Say hi, Hinode-chan!"

Murasakibara looked around. He had been reunited with the Generation Of Miracles, but he had no interest in conversation.

"Say hi, Hinode-chan!" Murasakibara looked up from his snacks. Momoi was next to a girl he had never seen before. She had black hair with blue streaks, and she was average height. She was actually, average everything. Average size boobs, and an average size butt. He looked at her face. Although she had an average body, her face was not average. It was...alluring. Her eyes were blue like the sky, and her lips pink and full. She smiled, and said: "Hiya. Nice to meet ya. I hope we can be friends."

"Well, join the party Hinode-chan!" Kise smiled. Murasakibara rolled his eyes. She'd probably fall head over heels for Kise. Hell, every girl did. But, to his surprise, she declined Kise's offer, and instead headed for the kitchen. She came back with food that made Murasakibara's mouth water. Snacks, lots of them, in her hands. She had mochi, Hi-Chew, and pocky. There were so many types of Pocky. She sat down a seat away from Murasakibara and started eating. Suddenly aware of another presence, Hinode looked around. She saw Murasakibara and smiled sweetly. "Do you...do you want some?" She offered her snacks to him. Murasakibara gently grabbed a mochi, and bit into it. "Thanks." He said, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

"What's your name?" She looked at him, sky blue eyes shining with curiosity. And, mischief?

"Murasakibara Atsushi." He looked at the smaller girl, and said: "I already know your name. Hinode Hikari." Murasakibara smiled. Sunrise Light? That was her name?

"Oh! You have Pocky! That reminds me of a fun game..." Momoi giggled. She walked over to Hinode and swiped a pocky box.

"What the hell Momoi?! Don't touch my snacks man!" Hinode wrapped her arms around her snacks and pouted.

"Anyone here know how to play the Pocky Game?" Momoi smiled, a glint in her eyes.


	2. Playing The Pocky Game

"What are you suggesting Momoi?" Aomine said, clearly confused, as well as almost everyone else in the room.

"Ever heard of the Pocky Game? It's really daring! One person puts a stick of pocky in their mouth, and another person starts eating the other side. They keep eating until their lips touch... whoever gets the last piece wins!" Momoi giggled. "Who wants to play? Kuroko! Come here~!"

"Oh no..." Murasakibara looked up, seeing Hinode with a look of fear and shock on her face. Hinode turned and ran up the stairs, careful to not make any noise. Murasakibara stood confused. The hell? This girl was strange. He followed her up the stairs, curious to why she ran away. He saw her in a room, door left slightly ajar. Hinode was sitting on her bed, clutching a pillow. Murasakibara stuck his head in. Hinode looked up, full of fear. "Did...did Momoi send you?" Hinode looked like she was about to cry.

"No. I came to see if you were alright. You suddenly ran away..."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I just... don't like it when Momoi does games like that..."

"I don't mean to pry, but why? It's just a game."

"I used to think that too. Me and Momoi played this at a party. It was scary, but everyone was doing it. So, I did too. The boy I got, he was really cute. But he refused to play with me... said that he wouldn't lower himself to my level. I told him off, and put that bastard back in his place, but, it hurt. Momoi told me that I shouldn't listen to him but..." Tears swelled in Hinode's eyes. She buried her face in her pillow.

"I'm sorry that I brought up such a bad subject..." Murasakibara looked at Hinode. An idea shot into his head. A good or bad one, he couldn't decide. "I'll be right back." Murasakibara ran down the stairs, grabbed a box of Pocky, and ran back upstairs. He took a stick out, and placed it in Hinode's hand. Hinode stared at the chocolate stick, confused. Murasakibara sighed, and talked slow, like he was talking to a child. "Put it in your mouth. We're going to play the Pocky Game." Hinode looked reluctant, but put the stick in her mouth. Murasakibara leaned forward, and began eating. Closer and closer they got, and Hinode looked afraid. Her eyes reflected fear. Pain. Sadness. Murasakibara felt Hinode start to pull away, but he reached out and held her head in place. Hinode started to struggle but was stopped. In that moment, their lips touched.

The kiss was tender at first, gentle. Murasakibara had let go of Hinode's head, but she made no attempt to move. Their tounges flicked out of their mouths to get the last piece, barely brushing against each other, before Hinode got the last piece. She placed the piece in her palm. "Got it..." She ate the last piece, while she gazed at Murasakibara with a huge blush on her face. "Thanks, for cheering me up and...playing the Pocky Game with me... Murasakibara-kun..." Murasakibara smiled. He had enjoyed this. He didn't think of this as a game. The way her lips felt on his...the way she was out of breath after... and how their tongues had brushed together. Murasakibara couldn't describe it. He wanted her, he craved her. A girl he barely knew, a girl that he only met an hour earlier. But, he felt like he knew her forever.

"Another round?" Holding up another Pocky stick, Murasakibara smiled. Hinode hesitated. But, she took the stick and placed it in her mouth. Murasakibara bit the stick in half, and then took the rest of the chocolate treat into his mouth. Hinode looked up, confused and dazed.

"Murasakibara-kun...! Hinode was silenced by Murasakibara's lips on hers. For a few seconds-although they felt like hours to Murasakibara- Hinode remained stiff and unresponsive. But then, she started to kiss back. Lips on lips, molded together. Hinode pulled away for air, only to be pulled into another hungry kiss. Murasakibara brushed his tongue against Hinode's bottom lip. Hinode smiled, and firmly kept her mouth shut. Murasakibara pulled away. "Tease..." He muttered. Then he grinned, and brushed his hand against her sides, causing a gasp from the girl on his lap. He took this chance to insert his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other, fighting for dominance. Murasakibara won, and left no inch of Hinode's mouth unexplored. They pulled away, for a moment, to allow air to enter their exhausted lungs. Murasakibara had his arms around Hinode waist, as she was now sitting on his lap. His face was nuzzled in her neck, inhaling her scent. Murasakibara stood with Hinode holding on tight. He placed her gently on the bed, and walked over to shut the door. He locked it, and turned around. Slipping off his Tonicwater shirt, and tossing it aside, revealing his toned body and abs. Hinode's face turned red again, and she quickly looked away. Murasakibara smiled. "Hey, hey now..." Hinode turned back, completely shocked by the husky tone in Murasakibara's voice, "Show me that pretty face of yours..."

Hinode sat motionless while Murasakibara approached her. A quick peck on the lips, and Murasakibara moved on to Hinode's neck. He started kissing, sucking, and licking every inch of her neck. Hinode made little whispers here and there, but a long, sexy, moan emerged from her mouth when Murasakibara sucked at her throat. Murasakibara smiled. "Enjoying yourself? You make the cutest sounds... when I suck here...?" He gently sucked her throat, causing Hinode to moan. Murasakibara grinned. "Hey, it isn't fair if I'm the only one taking off their clothes..."

Hinode gulped, but otherwise, took off her shirt. She covered her chest with her arms. Murasakibara chuckled. "Can your face get any redder?" Murasakibara removed Hinode's black bra with one movement, causing her to yelp. "Don't cover yourself...let me see all of you..." Placing a gentle kiss on her lips, Hinode slowly moved her arms to her side. Murasakibara felt his member throb. He moved toward Hinode, and reached out to caress her breast. A breathy moan escaped Hinode's lips. Murasakibara moved closer, and started to lick Hinode's nipples.

"Ahhh...hah..." Hinode continued to moan and gasp, while Murasakibara continued to play with her breasts. Soon, she stopped Murasakibara. Looking confused, Murasakibara looked up at her. Hinode giggled and pulled off her shorts, leaving her in only her lime green panties. She pulled down Murasakibara's boxers, to reveal his throbbing member. Hinobe gave a little squeak. "It's huge..." Now, it was Murasakibara's turn to blush... no girl had ever called him "huge" before. Hinode gave Murasakibara's member a tentative lick. Murasakibara moaned from pleasure, and Hinode continued to lick his member. She put the head in her mouth, and gently started sucking. A low groan filled the air, and Hinode started bobbing her head. Murasakibara's hands were busy being tangled in Hinode's black and blue locks.

"Hinode-chan... I-I can't hold it in anymore...Ahhh!" With one last lick, Murasakibara came into Hinode's mouth. "H-Hinode-chan! I'm sorry! I shoulda warned you earlier...?" Murasakibara stopped mid-sentence, only to find that Hinode was paying no attention. She was swallowing Murasakibara's cum, and licking her fingers. He looked surprised.

"Ya gotta clean up a mess after you make it right?" Hinode grinned. Murasakibara couldn't help but be dumbfounded. Hinode laid on the bed. That's when Murasakibara realized the lime green clothing.

"Remember what I said earlier? It's not fair if I'm the only taking off my clothes. So, you gotta lose the panties." Before Hinode could even make a move to remove her panties, Murasakibara removed them. Tentatively, he licked his fingers before inserting them in Hinode's sex. A surprised gasp emerged from Hinode's mouth. Murasakibara smiled, and continued to move his fingers in Hinode. Almost too soon, he removed his fingers. Hinode whined. "You ready?" Murasakibara flipped Hinode over, and suddenly thrusted into her. A loud shriek filled the air. Murasakibara looked at the girl under him. She had tears in her eyes, her mouth was quivering, and she was clutching on to his shoulders. Realization hit. Oh God.

Hinode was a virgin.

"Hinode! I'm sorry... I didn't know... I'm so sorry..." Murasakibara whispered, and kissed her lips to distract her from the pain. After a few minutes passed, a soft voice said:

"Murasakibara-kun? You can move now..."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you anymore..."

"Yes. You can move now..." Murasakibara moved slowly, and soon began to moan.

"Hinode-chan! Y-your so tight..." Grunting and groaning, Murasakibara was in heaven.

"Faster, Murasakibara-kun! D-deeper..." Murasakibara happily complied. Soon, they both reached their climax.

"Murasakibara-kun!"

"Hinode-chan!"

Exhausted, the two teens laid down. Murasakibara put his boxers back on, and Hinode slipped on her bright panties. Murasakibara picked up his Tonicwater shirt and handed it to Hinode. "You can sleep with it." was Murasakibara's only words to Hinode before she sat on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hinode looked at Murasakibara, staring into his eyes, before whispering:

"I'm glad you were my first."

"I wish you had told me that I was your first. I would have been more gentle."

"Heh. You don't know anything about girls. We like it rough."

Murasakibara smiled, before pulling Hinode into a long kiss. This one required no tongue action, but it was still as sensual and loving as the one they shared earlier. Lying down, Hinode fell asleep in Murasakibara's arms, wrapped around her waist, and her face, nuzzled into his neck.


	3. Mornings Suck

Murasakibara woke up in a empty bed, his legs entangled in the sheets. He first looked around, confused, when he remembered where he was. Momoi's house. In Hinode's bedroom. He got out of bed (although he was reluctant to at first, mainly because the bed was comfy and it was a Saturday) and walked over to the bathroom. After his daily morning routine, he headed down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of Hinode. She was still wearing his Tonicwater shirt, but it was a few sizes too big, and was slipping down her shoulder. She wasn't wearing a bra, as there was no bra strap seen on her shoulder that was exposed. Although Murasakibara's large shirt reached all the way to her mid-thighs, Hinode's lime green panties were still a little visible. Her hair was not brushed, and was tied in a messy bun. She was drinking hot chocolate, and her mouth opened, and let a long yawn escape.

"Have the house to ourselves, huh?" Murasakibara said, as he smiled and wrapped his arms around Hinode's waist. He gave Hinode's exposed shoulder a kiss.

"Yeah. Momoi went shopping with Aomine. Said that he needed equipment or something. Wasn't really listening." Hinode turned around and Murasakibara smiled.

"Can I get a little kiss?" Hinode returned a smile, and leaned forward to connect her and Murasakibara's lips. The kiss went from a innocent peck on the lips, to a hot and needy kiss within seconds. Hinode wrapped her arms around Murasakibara's neck, and Murasakibara walked over to the couch. Setting Hinode down so that she was lying on her back, he continued the kiss. Tongues explored each others mouths. Hands traveled all over the others body. Murasakibara's hand snuck its way up Hinode's shirt, and kneaded her breast firmly. Hinode moaned.

"Murasakibara-kun, we have to s-stop, Momoi or someone else might come..." Murasakibara-kun ignored Hinode, and continued to play with her breasts. Hinode was an enjoying this- that was a fact that she couldn't deny. But the fear of being seen was preventing her from continuing. "Murasakibara-kun!" Hinode pulled away, and Murasakibara looked at her with a mixture of confusion and hurt. "W-we can't do this here..." Hinode was breathing erratically now, after all, someone WAS playing with her boobs and shoving a tongue down her throat. After a couple of minutes in silence, Hinode said:

"We can continue this upstairs." Those five words were barely out of Hinode's mouth when Murasakibara grabbed Hinode bridal style and ran up the stairs. After they entered Hinode's room, Murasakibara placed (more like threw) Hinode on her bed, and locked the door. Because he was only wearing his basketball shorts, he pulled those off quickly. "Damn, your hard already? Horny much?" Hinode said with a grin.

"Says the girl who almost came from me playing with your tits."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Besides." Murasakibara moved so that he could whisper into Hinode's ear, "You were moaning and wanting it just as much as me. I'm gonna make you cum again and again... you're going to make those sweet sounds just for me..." A red-faced Hinode looked up, and was pulled into another kiss. Murasakibara took it upon himself to remove her shirt, and soon, a hot mouth enveloped Hinode's nipple.

"Ahh!" Hinode bit her lip, trying to keep any more sounds from escaping her mouth.

"Let me hear those sounds." The only sounds coming from Hinode was barely audible whispers. Murasakibara stopped. He removed his boxers, and then removed Hinode's panties. "If your not gonna do it willingly, then..." Murasakibara thrusted inside of her. Placing Hinode in his lap, he whispered in her ear: "Make those sweet sounds." As Murasakibara thrusted in and out, Hinode's moans got louder and louder. Murasakibara smiled. "Make those sounds only for me, no one else..." Hinode kissed Murasakibara and their tongues swirled and touched. Soon, Hinode came. Murasakibara didn't last much longer. Entangled in the sheets, Murasakibara removed himself from inside Hinode. "Next time, we're doing it in the bathroom."

"What? The-the bathroom?" Hinode looked at Murasakibara like he was crazy.

"So I can hear your voice echo off the walls. So I can hear you moan my name..."

"T-that's embarrassing..."

"I also wouldn't mind seeing your body wet..."

The sound of a door shutting stopped their conversation.


	4. Invasion Of Momoi

"What the hell was that?" Hinode quickly jumped out of bed and pulled her panties back on. "Oh God, oh God..." Clipping her bra back on, Hinobe quickly dressed herself.

"Heh. You look really cute when your flustered." Murasakibara smiled, still laying naked on the bed."

"Murasakibara-kun! Put some shorts on at least!" Hinode picked up Murasakibara's shorts, and threw it at him. Murasakibara sighed but put his clothes back on. Hinode was trying to fix her hair, but to no avail. Murasakibara laughed, and grabbed Hinode. He placed her in his lap, and looked at her in the eye.

"Who cares if someone finds out?" He kissed her forehead.

"Hinode-chan! I'm back! I went shopping and-" Momoi opened the door to find Hinode sitting in Murasakibara's lap, both of them staring at each other, their faces so close their lips almost connected. "Oh my, am I interrupting something?" Momoi giggled.

"Satsuki! Don't just take all the stuff that I bought upstairs! I need those for pract- what the hell?" Aomine exclaimed.

"Dai-chan! I think we barged in at the wrong time. Hinode-chan, I didn't know about this..." Momoi smiled.

"Murasakibara-kun, who would of thought that you would get a girlfriend?" Aomine grinned.

"Shut the hell up, Mine-chin." Murasakibara glared at Aomine.

"Hinode-chan, is it true? You guys are..."

"Together? Yes. It's true." Murasakibara answered, without a moments hesitation. Momoi smiled.

"How cute! Does anyone else know about this?" Hinode shook her head.

"Only you two."

"REALLY?! WE FOUND OUT FIRST DAI-CHAN! OH MY GOSH! HINODE-CHAN! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL ME!" Momoi screamed, and forced Hinode into a hug.

"Mmmh! Mmh! Momoi! Let me breathe! Stop shoving me into your boobs!" Hinode screamed, then gasped for air. "Dammit woman! I almost died!"

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"I know you didn't...just be careful, ok?"

"Hey, Murasakibara, don't you have practice?" Aomine asked, looking at the taller boy in front of him.

"Yeah. I don't wanna go though."

"Why not?" Momoi asked. "I know that you dislike basketball, but you usually go practice..."

"I want to spend more time with Hi-chin. I don't want to leave her alone." Hinode blushed, Momoi went "Awwwww!" and Aomine grinned.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you like this, Murasakibara." Momoi was still going "awwww" when an idea shot in her head!

"Why don't you take Hinode-chan to your practice? She can support you, and you won't have to worry about her being alone!" Momoi giggled.

"That sounds ok to me. Hi-chin, do you mind?"

"I don't mind! It's better than staying at home! Just let me get ready..."

"You might want to put on a shirt that actually fits instead of wearing Murasakibara's." Aomine grinned.

One thing Murasakibara noticed about Hinode is that she took less than ten minutes to get ready, and she didn't put on any makeup. Hinode had put on a tank top with the word "love" on it, and pulled on shorts that reached to mid-thighs. While putting on shoes, she grabbed black low cut Converse, Murasakibara had noticed a pair of Black Air Jordans with a Lime colored streak.

"Who's are these?" Murasakibara said holding up the Jordans.

"Oh, those are mines. Oh my, they're getting dusty." Hinode grabbed them, and put them back on the shelf. Walking to Yosen's campus was about a fifteen minute walk, and Hinode had no idea where she was going. "I'll just follow you, Mu-kun." Surprised by her new nickname for him, Murasakibara had a hard time remembering where he was going too. Opening the bag she had brought with her, Hinode pulled out a box of strawberry Pocky. Opening the pack, she pulled a stick out and placed it in her mouth. "Want some, Mu-kun?" Murasakibara looked down, and leaned in close. He bit off a piece of the stick in Hinode's mouth. "Hey! I was gonna give you a piece!" Murasakibara pulled the remaining half out of Hinode's mouth, (almost causing her to bite him) and pulled her into a kiss.

"We played the Pocky Game when we first met, why are you being stingy about it now?" Murasakibara grinned. He grabbed Hinode's hand and continued to walk. "Hi-chin, how tall are you?" Hinode tilted her head to the side and thought for a bit.

"I'm 167 cm."*

"Really? Because it feels like I'm holding a child's hand."

"Meanie. It's not my fault that your friggin taller than 2 meters." Hinode pouted.

"Don't be getting all sad on me now. I was just kidding. Oh, look. We're here." The Yosen campus was large, with tall buildings. "The gym is in the back. Keep up with me now." Murasakibara weaved around buildings and went down so many paths, that it made Hinode's head spin. "Hi-chin, we're here." The gym was a tall, white building that looked a little aged. The door looked like it had been opened a little too roughly in the past few years. Murasakibara led Hinode inside, and had to bend down to enter. Soon, Hinode saw a group of people practicing.

A middle aged woman, with a small mole was hitting a man with a large jawbone and sideburns, while a tall man with blank expression looked on. A boy with black hair covering one of his eyes was passing to a smaller boy with white-blond hair. The boy with black hair covering his eye saw Murasakibara first. "Murasakibara-kun! You made it!" The boy smiled. He then looked over at Hinobe. "Who is this?"

"This is Hinode. Hikari Hinode. She's my girlfriend." Hinode looked up at Murasakibara and blushed.

"Ahh, well hello, Hikari-san. It's nice to meet you. I'm Himuro Tatsuya." Himuro smiled.

"Oh, Himuro-kun? You can call me Hinode-chan. There's no need for -san."

"Alright, if you say so. I didn't know that Murasakibara-kun had a girlfriend."

"It was official recently. She came her to watch me practice. I also wanted her to meet you guys." Murasakibara put his arm around Hinode.

"Well, we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Fukui Kensuke. I never would of thought that Murasakibara would get a girl."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE GET A GIRL BUT ME?! IT'S NOT FAIR!" screamed the man with the sunburns.

"That's Okamura Kenichi. Don't mind him. I am Wei Ryu."

"I'm Araki Masako, the Yosen coach. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you all too!" Hinode smiled, and looked around.

"Alright, time to start practice. Seirin, Shutoku, Too, Kaijo, and Rakuzan will be coming here to practice for the next week. Please, try to get along," Araki then held up a shinai, "or you will be punished."

Soon, the other high schools arrived, and the teams began practicing. It was all going smoothly, and everyone was getting along, for the most part ( Aomine and Kagami were fighting, what a surprise.). Hinode was enjoying herself, and was even talking to Momoi and Riko. However, with a loud bang, the gym doors opened, and a unknown group of boys entered the room.

"You there!" The main boy, with bright blond hair, pointed straight at Hinode. "I wish to challenge you!


	5. A Past Long Forgotten

Hinode looked up, staring at the boy. Who was he? She didn't know.

"I wish...to challenge you to a basketball match!"

"Me? Why would you want to challenge me?" Hinode looked at the boy.

"Because...you are Hikari Hinode, correct?"

"Yes."

"I have heard of you...but! I would like to test your skills myself."

Everyone in the room looked around, confused and utterly interested. Why was this mysterious boy asking Hinode to play?

"Who do you think you are? Don't talk to Hi-chin like that!" Murasakibara stepped toward him.

"Mu-kun! It's alright! I can handle it." Murasakibara stopped, but continued to glare at the blond haired boy. "What is your name?"

"I am Inoue Tohma!" The blond answered.

"Well, Tohma-kun, I accept your challenge! You are lucky I brought my Jordans, or I would have to decline your challenge." Hinode slipped on her Jordans, and tied her hair into a loose ponytail. "Ready whenever you are. Are you the only one playing?"

"The rumors said that you could take on a whole 5 man team by yourself. I would like to test that."

"Suit yourself. Ready?"

"Ready."

The match began, and Hinode took off running. She was moving so fast, she became a blur, and the opposing team looked around, hopelessly trying to locate her. Out of nowhere, Hinode appeared- no, manifested was a better word- and stole the ball from the opposing team. She dashed toward the basket, and jumped. A member of the opponent- a tall boy with brown hair- jumped and blocked the basket. Hinode smiled. She knew that if she landed, the ball would be handed to the opponent. Taking a deep breath, Hinode dunked the ball, right in between the brown haired boy's arms. Everyone in the gym fell silent. Murasakibara looked astounded. Was this Hinode? She had such skill! Even Aomine looked impressed. The match continued on. Even with many attempts, the opponent didn't score- not even once.

The opposing team lay on the floor, gasping for air. The blond that issued the challenge stood, and walked over to Hinode.

"We...lost. That must mean one thing..." Tohma got on his knees and bowed. "YOU MUST REALLY BE THE ONE AND ONLY HINODE HIKARI! HINODE-SAMA! I JUST LOST TO HINODE-SAMA! ONE HALF OF THE TSUYOI FUTAGO!

"Ah! There is no need to yell. Please calm yourself..." Hinode smiled.

"I will never forget this, Hinode-sama." Tohma got up, smiled once more, gathered his team, and left the gym. As soon as the gym doors closed, Hinode turned around, only to be greeted by the sight of at least 100 teenagers looking at her, eyes wide and mouths open.

"Hinode-chan," Momoi was the first to speak, "I need an explanation. Are you..."

"The Hinode of the Tsuyoi Futago? Yeah. That's me."

"Umm, if you don't mind, can someone explain to me what's happening?!" Kagami growled.

"I was once part of the Tsuyoi Futago, or the Strong Twins. My other half was, as you may know, Yuhi Ame. He was my best friend, and my partner. He used his strength to overpower his opponents, while I used my speed to steal the balls and score points. Together, we were Tsuyoi Futago. We had many fans, and we were called: "The God and Goddess of Basketball." We faced many opponents, all of them beaten by us. But we didn't care, we loved to play basketball. It was what we lived for. But, soon, people got stronger, and we soon found ourselves losing. After awhile, we kept losing. I didn't mind, but Ame-kun did. He started cheating, started doing everything he could to win. He even hurt the other players. He hurt his own teammates. As long as we could come out on top, Ame-kun didn't care who got hurt. But he took it too far. He broke a kid's back that we were playing against. But he didn't give one flying fuck. That kid never fully recovered. He's never gonna play basketball again. After that, I told Ame-kun, that he should take some time away from the team, he went nuts. Said that he didn't give a shit who got hurt, as long as we kept winning. I couldn't take it. I couldn't live with myself if he hurt someone else. So, I quit the team. I moved away. I cut off all my ties with that team. We were all over the news. Headlines saying that we had disbanded the team. But, it quickly died down. Because at that time, the Generation Of Miracles were together. I thought everyone soon forgot about the Tsuyoi Futago, but, I guess not."

"I heard about Tsuyoi Futago, but I never thought you would be a part of it. Your name sounded familiar, but I truly remembered you when I saw your shoes." Kuroko looked at Hinode.

"Heh. Everyone loves the shoes. But now, I'm scared that Ame-kun will find his way here and play against one of your teams. He will hurt you."

"Hi-chin, you really underestimate us. We won't lose that easily." Murasakibara said. "Yosen does not fall that easily."

"Neither does Seirin."

"Nor Shutoku."

"Too Academy will crush them!"

"Kaijo isn't weak."

"Heh...I'm sorry for doubting you. You guys are strong. And I don't think tha-" Hinode stopped mid-sentence, and her face reflected one emotion: Fear.

"He's here."


	6. Tsuyoi Futago

( Yoso-San here! Special Thanks to Xxdreamergirl95xX and Xion Knight for their reviews! I'm glad you liked it! This chapter will be a flashback.)

It was another day, another game. This game would be played against a team from Kyoto, and Tsuyoi Futago and the rest of the team were getting ready. They had been beaten, won only two games and lost three. If they won this one, their morale would be boosted, and they could play with passion again. "And here's the visiting team, from Tokyo, Shin Middle School! Home of the Tsuyoi Futago!" Screams erupted from the audience. As Shin Middle ran on the court, Hinode noticed the other team had no girls on their team. She would be playing against a boy. "The Point Guard, Hirakawa Kakeru! "The Goddess' left arm!" The Power Forward, Yasumoto Jin! "The Protector of the Goddess!" The Shooting Guard, Tachibana Tomoya! "The God's Eye!" The Small Forward, Hikari Hinode! "The Goddess' of Basketball!" Hinode smiled and gave a small wave. "And finally, the Center, Yuhi Ame! "The God of Basketball!" Ame smugly smiled. Hinode mentally slapped him.

"Line up!" The referee commanded. Hinode met her opponent. He was a tall boy, he had to be at least 190 cm. "Bow!" Hinode bowed, as did her opponent. "Begin!"

The game was long, and Shin Middle was losing once again. It was 75-52, and with five minutes left in the fourth quarter, everyone was trying their hardest. But the opponent's center was hard to get by, even with Hinode's speed. She was using every opportunity to pass him, but to no avail. "Hinode! Get back!" Ame yelled at her, and she looked back. She ran away from the Center and switched places with Ame. That's when she saw it. Ame jumped up to throw the ball, but he instead passed the ball to Tomoya. While everyone, the refs, the audience, the opponents, and her own teammates looked away, Hinode saw it. Ame pushed the center down with force she didn't know a human could have.

A sickening crunch, and the poor boy screamed in pain. Hinode immediately ran to his side. "Someone help! He's hurt!" A ref ran to the boy.

"What happened?" The boy couldn't even respond.

"I know what happened! My "teammate" pushed him down!" Hinode glared over at Ame, who simply denied he had any involvement.

"Until the boy is able to speak for himself, we cannot know for sure." The ref called a medic, and the boy was rushed to the hospital. Hinode didn't even know his name.

Ame looked on with a smug grin, and her teammates said nothing. Hinode, angered, walked over to Ame, and slapped him in the face. The audience gasped, and the refs stopped the game. "It appears that Ame-sama and Hinode-sama are fighting!" the announcers stated confused.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Hinode screamed, tears swelling up in her eyes. "YOU BROKE HIS BACK, YOU BASTARD!" Hinode was screaming so loud that the whole arena could hear her. Her opponents looked at her, not understanding why she was so concerned about their teammate. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Hinode pushed Ame down. The refs blew their whistle.

"Seperate them!" Tomoya and Jin grabbed Hinode, and led her outside. The game ended, with Shin losing. Hinode didn't want to see her teammates. She went straight home. She didn't even bother to go to practice. The next day, her coach, a college student, yelled at her for her "unacceptable behavior".

"MY UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR?! I DIDN'T BREAK A BOY'S BACK! He should be the one getting yelled at!" Hinode pointed at Ame.

"I didn't do anything." Those four words only made Hinode madder. She walked over to Ame, and punched him in the face. The force sent him flying back, and his nose was bleeding, possibly broken.

"This team is full of fucking crooks. I don't want to be a part of it." With that Hinode left.

The boy who's back was broken, was on the news. He was being held at a nearby hospital. His name was Yoshino Reo. Hinode walked to the hospital, and went to the front desk. "How may I help you?" The middle aged woman at the desk smiled gently.

"I'm here to see Yoshino Reo." Hinode was led to Room 156, where she saw Reo laying with many people around him. Two little girls, about the ages of seven and four, sat at the foot of his bed, while a man and woman, Hinode guessed they were his parents, sat on the two chairs on the left side. Reo's teammates were there as well, laughing, and trying to cheer up the boy. Hinode felt like she was invading. She spun around to turn away and walk out, when a voice stopped her.

"Wait, please don't go." Hinode turned to find the four year old girl leading her into Reo's room. Hinode walked toward Reo's parents. Reo looked surprised.

"You... I played against you yesterday." Reo said. He sounded angry, and looked like it too. The atmosphere changed, and Hinode felt angry eyes on her from all angles.

"Yes. I was your opponent. My "teammate" was the one that did this to you. I came here to say that I'm sorry for my team's behavior."

"You... I remember you. You were the girl that ran to help my son." the woman sitting on the chair said. "You were screaming for help."

"Yeah... because I saw what Ame did. I was the only one apparently. I couldn't handle it. I saw him scream and I had to help..." Hinode felt tears swell up.

"You're Hikari Hinode, correct?" The man spoke this time. "I thank you for helping my son."

"You don't need to thank me. I would of done it regardless. But, you are welcome."

"We're going to have a rematch, soon." One of Reo's teammates spoke.

"I wish you good luck. Please do your best to win against them."

"Them? Not us?"

"I am no longer a part of Tsuyoi Futago."


	7. Ame

"He's here." Hinode looked up, and the gym doors burst open. Hinode stepped back, and Murasakibara stood in front of her, whispering comforting words to the terrified girl. Standing in the doorway, was a boy who was about Kagami's height, and had brown hair. He wore a smug smile. He was surrounded by about ten other boys, each wore a uncaring and intimidating expression. The air was uneasy.

"Hinode-chan, I know that your here~" The boy said with a tone that made Murasakibara want to punch him. A punk, that's what he was. If even lay a finger on Hinode, Murasakibara would make sure he would leave here missing an arm. Hinode stepped forward.

"Ame. What do you want?" Hinode's tone was curt, and her stare was so cold, so uncaring, that even Momoi was surprised to her like that.

"What? Can't I visit the old members of my team?" Ame grinned, and Hinode's glare grew even angrier.

"I told you, I want nothing to do with the team. Not after what happened. Not after what you did." A flicker of emotion appeared in Ame's eyes, and for a second, Hinode thought that he looked sad. Anger soon replaced sadness.

"Do you have something to say?!" Ame pointed at Kagami, who snarled right back.

"Do YOU have something to say?! If you've only come here to bully Hinode, then you better leave!" Kagami growled. Ame moved forward, and lifted his arm up. Hinode realized what he was doing. A punch, and aimed for Kagami. Kuroko realized it too, and opened his mouth to warn him. However, Ame had already swung, and for a spilt second, it looked as if his fist would connect. Kagami blinked, and when he reopened his eyes, Hinode stood in front of him, her hand in front of her face, holding Ame's wrist.

"Leave." Hinode's voice was firm. Ame just grinned.

"You haven't lost your touch, Hinode-chan. Still as fast as ever. I came here for one reason. I wish to challenge the Generation Of Miracles, and crush them. I will prove that I am strongest." Ame smugly stated, and Aomine stepped forward.

"The only who will be crushed, is YOU."

"My shots never miss. We will win." Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"I have full faith in my teammates. We will not lose." Kise, for the first time, looked angry.

"I will be the shadow among my teammates. I will support them through thick and thin." Kuroko joined his teammates in a line.

"Nobody talks to Hi-chin like that, you piece of trash." Murasakibara growled.

"I will gouge my eyes out if we lose." Akashi said, his glare causing uneasiness in the crowd.

"I look forward to our match. But, I have one condition. I want Hinode to play in our match." Ame smiled, and Hinode looked up. She walked, and joined the Generation Of Miracles in the line.

"I accept." Hinode stood in front of Ame. She held out her hand, as if she was reaching out to grab something. Ame did the same, and their fingertips barely brushed against each other.

"The match has been set. A month from now, we shall meet again. I look forward to our match. Hinode, don't think that just because you're the female equivalent of the Generations Of Miracles that I'll go easy on ya." With that, Ame left.

"Pssh. Arrogant ass." Hinode mumbled. The rest of the day went by quite fast, and soon, it was time to go home. Hinode looked at her Jordans. Dammit, they were getting dirty. Murasakibara put his hand on Hinode's head.

"Hi-chin, it's time to go home." Murasakibara grabbed Hinode's hand and led her back to her house. "Momoi's still at the gym. She said she's staying at Mine-chin's house."

"Oh. That means she's not coming back 'till Monday. Mu-kun, do you wanna stay here with me? I don't like being left alone. Especially not tonight..." Hinode looked up at Murasakibara with pleading eyes.

"Alright. I'll stay with you." The two entered the house.

"Eww. I have to bathe. I'm all sweaty..." Hinode headed up the stairs, and soon, the sound of running water soon filled the air. Murasakibara smiled, and walked up the stairs. He went upstairs. Entering Hinode's room, he noticed a picture frame. It contained a picture of her and her team at Shin Middle. Next to that, was a picture of a man and a woman, Murasakibara guessed it was Hinode's parents, and a small Hinode. She had a bright smile on her face, and she was wearing a bright blue dress.

"Hah~ that felt nice!" Hinode entered the room, wearing only a towel wrapped around herself. Her hair was still slightly wet. Murasakibara grinned. He stood, and grabbed Hinode. He pushed her on to the bed, and was attempting to remove the towel. Hinode wiggled, and did everything to resist. However, she was not successful. Murasakibara went straight to her neck, and a hickey started to appear. Murasakibara then stopped for a second to remove his clothing. Hinode had given up trying to resist, and instead started licking Murasakibara's neck. A small moan was heard, and Hinode smiled. Murasakibara leaned in and kissed Hinode, their tongues fighting for dominance. Once again, Hinode lost. She laid on the bed, and Murasakibara immediately entered her. Hinode made no attempt to hold back her moans. "Mu-kun... ahh!" Thrusting in and out, Murasakibara put his head next to Hinode's mouth, so he could hear whatever noise she made. "Hah...ahh...Mu-kun..." Hinode started to reach her climax, and soon screamed Murasakibara's name in ecstasy. Damn, just her voice turned Murasakibara on. A few more thrusts, and Murasakibara released inside of Hinode. The two lay on the bed.

"I'm tired~" Hinode yawned, and went to dress herself. "Mu-kun, go take a bath!" Murasakibara smiled, but listened to her. When he came back out the shower, Hinode was clutching her pillow, similar to the night that they first met. She did that when she was scared. Murasakibara stepped out with only his shorts on, and sat on the bed.

"What's the matter?" Hinode had no time to answer, as lighting flashed and thunder roared. Hinode screamed, and dove her head into the pillow. Murasakibara understood. She was afraid of lightning. He grabbed her, and gently pulled her towards him. "It's ok Hi-chin, I'm here..." Murasakibara kissed her cheek, now stained with tears.

"Mu-kun..." Murasakibara put a finger to her lips, and pulled her under the covers.

"It will be ok. Just sleep with my arms around you." Hinode did just that, and fell asleep without a thought of fear. Murasakibara smiled. Hinode looked so peaceful when she slept. Murasakibara felt at ease. He said the words he couldn't say when Hinode was awake.

"I love you."


	8. Research

Hinode woke up to the sun in her eyes. She wanted to mentally slapped herself for not closing the curtains the night before. "Well, well. Look who woke up. Hey there." Murasakibara looked at Hinode, smiling.

"Mu-kun? How long have you been up?"

"About an hour. I was gonna get outta bed, but you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you... now how about a little morning kiss, huh?"

"Bleh. Not until you brush your teeth, Mu-kun." Murasakibara laughed, and moved above of Hinode.

"Heh. Don't be like that, Hi-chin." Murasakibara leaned forward to try and steal a kiss, but Hinode had already slipped away. She jumped off the bed, and ran to the bathroom. Locking the door, Murasakibara could hear the sly giggles coming from the other side of the door. But he couldn't help but smile. When Hinode came out of the bathroom, she was captured by Murasakibara's arms. Although she tried her best to escape, he was just too strong. Murasakibara's grin grew, and he leaned forward. Hinode gave a small, quick kiss.

"No more until you brush your teeth." Hinode stuck her tongue out, and ran towards the kitchen.

"Hi-chin is being stubborn." Murasakibara sighed, and trudged towards the bathroom. He went back down the stairs for breakfast. Hinode was at the door.

"Ah! Momoi-chan! And...The Generation Of Miracles!" Hinode allowed them inside. She went back to the kitchen, and poured herself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. "So... what brings you guys here?" Hinode managed to say between mouthfuls of cereal.

"Well, Hinode-chan, we have to start training for the match! After all, a month isn't a long time. Everyone has offered to help with training!" Momoi said, and each member of the Generation Of Miracles nodded their heads.

"That's nice. Really nice of all of you. I can provide info on my former teammates, when ever you're ready."

"We should wait for everyone else to get here. After all, with a lot more minds, we can think of a strategy!" Momoi had a point. Hinode nodded, and agreed to wait for the others to get to Momoi's and Hinode's house. After everyone arrived, Momoi found videos of Shin Middle. While watching them, Hinode pointed out players of interest. When Ame appeared on the screen, Murasakibara felt Hinode tense up, and he squeezed her hand for support.

"Ok. Ame Yuhi. He's the center, and by far, the strongest player. He can overcome a three man block like nothing. Nobody has ever gotten pass him. His attacks are ferocious, and very hard to imitate."

"So, does that mean that Kise-kun can't copy him?" Kuroko stated, and murmurs rose.

"No. Kise-kun can still copy him, although, it might be difficult. Ame's movements strain the body, and he might faint if he copies Ame for too long. It would be best to put Kise-kun in for maybe two quarters, then switch him out to rest. So, you could put him in first quarter, and let him rest the second, then put him back in the third."

"Also, Hinode-chan, what position are you playing?" Momoi asked, and Hinode sighed.

"That is to be decided by you. There are unspoken rules between me and Ame about matches. First, you do not pick your position, the captains and coaches do. Second, no taunting. Everyone minds their own business until the match itself. Lastly, any outside interference in a match, meaning being sabotaged before a match, or someone getting a injury, the match is cancelled and rescheduled."

"Ah, I see. So, we should plan according to the first rule then. Hinode-chan, since you played the same position as Kise-kun, you should play his position when he is resting!" Momoi smiled, and Hinode nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok! Starting from tomorrow, we will start practicing! Meet at the gym in Yosen to practice!" Riko yelled, and everyone agreed in unison.

Everyone had left the house, everyone except Murasakibara and Hinode. Momoi had gone to make sure Aomine was preparing for practice the next day. Hinode was sitting down and watching Bleach, while Murasakibara searched for snacks. "Hi-chin, what school do you go to?"

"I'm going to Yosen. I transferred from my old school in Tokyo. So, you'll see me around tomorrow. By the way, your parents don't mind that your staying here?"

"Oh, its going to be fun to see you around school Hi-chin! And, my parents don't mind. My dad's always at work, and my mom said that she thinks it's nice that I'm spending time with a girl. My little brothers want to meet you." Hinode laughed, and smiled.

"Heh, I feel so loved. I love kids. You should bring your brothers over, so I can meet them." Murasakibara sighed, and told Hinode that she had no idea how annoying they were.

"They're always making trouble. They eat all my snacks!" Murasakibara held up a bag of chips.

"It's called sharing, Mu-kun. At least you have little brothers. I wanted some, but my parents said no. I got a big brother who's always studying. My dad and mom get along great though." Hinode smiled as she remembered all the time she spent with her family.

"Maybe, just maybe, I'll bring my family over to meet you. Then you can play with my little brothers all you want."

"I'd like that." Hinode gave a thankful smile, and then sat on Murasakibara's lap, and continued to watch Bleach. Murasakibara smiled. He knew that his parents would love Hinode as much as he did.


	9. Yosen

"Hi-chin!" Hinode looked up in the direction of the voice, which belonged to Murasakibara. He had told her to meet him at lunch, but, because it was her first day at Yosen, she had gotten lost. Hinode had Murasakibara in 5 of her classes, and hung out with him most of the day. She could already tell that some of the girls at Yosen were talking about her and Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara-kun! Hinode-chan!" The two looked back to find Wei Ryu, Fukui, Okamura, and Himuro walking towards them. A group of girls trailed behind Himuro, and Hinode giggled. The group went to eat lunch, and they had a great time. Hinode was always laughing, and she made everyone else happy as well, and even comforted Okamura on his girl woes. Murasakibara noticed a group of girls pass by, one of the girls glaring at Hinode. She then caught sight of Murasakibara, who glared back at her. Murasakibara grabbed Hinode, and placed her on his lap. Hinode asked why he did such a thing, and received no answer. The girls soon walked away, and Murasakibara couldn't help but wonder why the girls were glaring at Hinode. Either way, he had another reason to hang out with Hinode the whole day.

"How are you liking your day so far, Hinode-chan?"

"This school is way better than the one in Tokyo! I enjoy it here. I have Murasakibara in most of my classes, so I'm not lonely. I gotta practice after school, so it's good that my day isn't stressful." Lunch continued on, and soon, the bell rang. Hinode said her goodbyes, and headed to History with Murasakibara. After the school day ended, the two headed to the gym, only to find Seirin inside.

"About time someone came!" Kagami screamed from across the gym, only to be slapped by Riko. Hinode smiled, and started shooting hoops. The rest of the players arrived, and Hinode showed off her skills that she learned in Tsuyoi Futago. Kise imitated it perfectly, and Hinobe continued showing the others different techniques and strategies used at Shin Middle. When the practice ended, everyone was tired, but felt accomplished. Murasakibara had decided to head home, and had to say goodbye to Hinode.

"See ya tomorrow, Mu-kun." A kiss on the lips, and she ran off to meet Momoi to walk home. Murasakibara walked alone, and soon arrived at his house. As soon as he entered the door, he was attacked by two little monsters.

"ANIKI'S HOME! ANIKI'S HOME!" The two boys danced around Murasakibara's legs. He continued to walk into the living room, where his mother sat watching TV. His mother was about 175 cm, with purple hair tied into a bun. She yelled at the two twins to leave Murasakibara alone, and hugged her son.

"Ah, welcome back Atsushi. The girl must really be special if you stay away for this long." Murasakibara smiled, and proceeded to tell his mother about how amazing Hinode was.

"Kaasan, I want you guys to meet her. She's been begging me to meet you guys. She even wants to meet the two monsters."

"Ahh, I would also like to meet her! I will tell your father, and we'll plan it out. What was her name now?"

"Hikari Hinode."

"Oh, that girl that was on TV some time ago. Ah, yes, she's a pretty one! I would love to meet her!" Murasakibara had made plans for Hinode to meet his family on Friday, when his father came home from work. His mother agreed with his plan, and soon, Murasakibara went to bed. Walking into his room, he threw a Pocky box in the trash. Looking at the box, it reminded him of the night he met Hinode. He climbed into bed, and tried to sleep, but failed. Hinode wasn't there. Hinode wasn't sleeping peacefully beside him, wasn't there for him to wrap his arms around her. Hinode consumed his mind. He thought about calling her, so that her voice could somehow lull him to sleep. But, not wanting to wake her, Murasakibara stared at the ceiling, trying focus on sleeping, but all that he could focus on was Hinode's face.

Hinode lay in bed, tossing and turning, vainly trying to sleep. She gave up, and eventually lay on her side, facing the empty space on her bed. Where Murasakibara would have slept. Where she would have been in his arms, sleeping. Hinode felt safe in Murasakibara's arms, but now, he wasn't here. Hugging a pillow, she closed her eyes, trying to block the image of a sleeping Murasakibara from her mind.


	10. Yuki And Aki

(Ahem. I apologize. I had to edit the chapters before this one, because I had spelt my own OC's name wrong. I also fixed some errors, so the story should make more sense! Thank you for the reviews!)

"Hinode-chan! Time to go!" Hinode ran down the stairs, carrying her bag and trying to grab food on the way out. Momoi said her goodbyes, and began walking with Aomine to Too Academy. Hinode was just about to start walking to Yosen, when her phone vibrated.

_From: Mu-kun_

_ Subject: Did you start walking yet, Hi-chin?_

Hinode smiled, and responded.

_To: Mu-kun_

_ Subject: No. I was just about to start walking._

Murasakibara looked at his phone.

_From: Hi-Chin~_

_ Subject: No. I was just about to start walking._

Murasakibara began to walk faster, and headed to Hinode's house. On the way, he spotted the group of girls that were eyeing out Hinode yesterday. The girl that glared at Hinode was in the front. She had curly blond hair, with blue eyes. Murasakibara remembered Okamura talking about her, and her "hot" body. She was very popular at school. Okamura said that her name was Shojo Yuki. Murasakibara rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Atsushi-kun~" Yuki began to walk over to Murasakibara. He inwardly groaned. God, why was she coming here? He didn't like anything about her. Her voice was nasally and high-pitched, and her uniform was tight to show of her curves. No matter what anyone else thought, Hinode would always be hotter then Yuki.

"What?" Murasakibara continued to walk, but was stopped by Yuki. She stepped in front of him, and put her hand on his chest. Murasakibara quickly stepped back, but was unable to move, because of Yuki's little group, who was now surrounding Murasakibara in a circle.

"Well, Atsushi-kun, do you wanna walk to school with me? And maybe later we can..." Yuki bit her lip, and Murasakibara realized what she was suggesting. Goddamn slut. Murasakibara glared at the girl.

"No. I'm already in a relationship. I'm also meeting her to walk to school, so, go find some other boy stupid enough to let you into his pants." Murasakibara continued to walk. That's when he heard Yuki say:

"You're with that Hinode girl huh? She's goddamn ugly. Not to mention a slut. Why the hell would you choose her?" Murasakibara stopped in his tracks. He felt his blood boil. Was SHE calling Hi-chin a slut? Turning around, Murasakibara was livid. Yuki looked afraid, and the atmosphere changed. It felt as if a monster had walked over to them.

"Did you call Hinode a slut? Look who's talking. And Hinode is way prettier than you'll ever be. At least she doesn't walk around and try to shove her hand down boy's pants. Don't you ever fucking talk bad about Hinobe again." Murasakibara raised his hand, about to slap the hell outta Yuki. He was so angry, that he didn't realize what he was doing.

"Mu-kun! Stop!" Hinode's voice brought Murasakibara back to reality, his hand only inches from Yuki's face. Hinode was running towards Murasakibara, frantically trying to get him to stop. Murasakibara lowered his hand, and looked in Hinode's direction. She stopped in front of him, and starting panting for air. "W-h-at...ar-e...y-ou...do-i-ng?" She managed to gasp out. Murasakibara grabbed her hand and started walking towards Yosen. Hinode was confused and trying to get his attention. When the two were alone in front of Yosen, Murasakibara hugged Hinode. Tight.

"I missed you..." Hinode hugged back, but still wanted an answer for his earlier actions. What was he doing to that blond haired girl?

"What were you doing to that girl? I ran to look for you, and I saw you about to slap her..." Murasakibara sighed.

"She was trying to get in my pants. When I refused, she started talking bad about you. Calling you all these names. I got angry, and I would of slapped her if you didn't stop me." Hinode looked up at Murasakibara and softly whispered:

"I know that you got mad, but that was still no reason to slap her. If you wanted someone to beat her, you should of asked me." Murasakibara smiled, and grabbed Hinode's hand. They walked to meet up with Wei Ryu and Himuro, and then after went to English. The day went by rather quickly, and soon, it was almost lunch. Murasakibara was almost having a breakdown. He had P.E, while Hinode was at Art. He was worried that Hinode would be left alone, and that Yuki girl would come, or some pervert might get to close for his liking...

The bell suddenly rang, and Murasakibara was the first out of the class. Okamura and Fukui ran after him, confused about why he was in such a rush. Murasakibara found Hinode alone, sitting on a bench, when he found a group of boys walking in her direction. Those were the punks, the ones that disrespected the teachers and made trouble. Murasakibara ran over to Hinode, and hugged her quickly. He sat right next to her. The punks walked over to them, and began talking to Hinode. "Well, I haven't seen you around before." The boy with brown hair spoke, and Murasakibara was instantly reminded of Ame. Hinode tensed up, and Murasakibara spoke.

"Leave her alone." Putting his arm around Hinode, he pulled her closer to him. The punks laughed, and ignored Murasakibara completely.

"Would you like to go out with me some time?" Hinode laughed, and in response, she said:

"Beat it. I got no interest in you." The brown haired boy reached out to grab Hinode's arm, and Murasakibara stood up.

"I said, leave her alone." Murasakibara said, in a low, threatening voice. The brown-haired boy just smirked.

"I was talking to her, not you. You got a problem? Me and my boys will put you in your place. There's five of us, and one of you."

"This boy must be blind, eh Wei Ryu?"

"It appears that he doesn't know how to count."

The punks looked behind them, to find Wei Ryu, Fukui, and Okamura behind them. Himuro soon walked and joined Murasakibara. "We saw Murasakibara run here, good thing we followed. No one messes with Hinode. Or Murasakibara."

The punks, realizing that they wouldn't be able to win, ran away. Okamura smiled.

"How weak. Run away like a coward!"

Murasakibara refused to let Hinode be by herself for the rest of the day. After a long practice, Hinode went home riding on Murasakibara's back.

"Yuki. It's been a long time. What do you want?" The brown-haired punk looked at the blonde in front of him, and lit a cigarette.

"I saw the little argument in the courtyard today. Between you and Murasakibara." Yuki laughed as the boy in front of her winced at the mention of Murasakibara. "Aki, I need your help. You want to beat Murasakibara, and I want to put Hinode in her place. I have a little plan that might work for both of us. You in?" Aki smirked.

"Your little obsession with Murasakibara creeps me out sometimes. But, now that Hinode's in the picture, your "obsession" is being held back. That girl's got a pretty face. Don't mess it up too bad, or I'll won't be able to take her out on a date."

"I take that as a yes."

"Ok. Bye, Kaasan." Murasakibara closed his phone, and smiled. His mother had agreed to let him stay at Hinode's house 'till Friday. A whole three days with Hinode. After a meal, and a bath, Hinode and Murasakibara went to sleep. Wrapping his arms around her, Murasakibara felt at ease. He knew that Hinode was safe. "Hi-chin?"

"Yes, Mu-kun?"

"I...just wanted...to say... that I couldn't fall asleep last night. It just didn't feel right without you..."

"Me either. It wasn't the same when you weren't there..." Hinode gave Murasakibara a kiss. That was the last words before Hinode fell asleep. Murasakibara smiled, and kissed Hinode's forehead. He wouldn't mind sleeping here every night.


	11. The Murasakibara Family

Murasakibara and Hinode's week went by faster then expected. After school, practice with The Generation Of Miracles. Hinode continued to polish up on her skills. Soon, it was Friday, and Murasakibara led Hinode to his house. "Mu-kun, what are we doing, and where are we going?"

"Huh? Hi-chin, we're going to see my family. After all, you've been telling me to bring them over."

"EHHH?! I didn't know! I wish you would have told me! I would have spent more time getting ready..." Hinode pouted. Murasakibara didn't see what she was fussing about. She looked fine. Girls and their clothing problems.

"Hi-chin, you look fine. Stop fussing." Murasakibara knocked on the door, and when it opened, a fairly tall woman opened the door. She had her purple hair tied in a tight purple bun. She saw Murasakibara and hugged him tight. She then moved on to Hinode.

"Ahh, so you're the girl my Atsushi has been talking about. Nice to meet you!" She then proceeded to hug Hinode, while Murasakibara smiled. Good so far. "Ahh, what was your name again, sweetie?"

"I'm Hikari Hinode. It's nice to meet you." Hinode gave a shy smile.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're that girl from Shin Middle? Tsuyoi Futago?"

"Yes, that's me!" Hinode smiled, and started to Murasakibara's mom about basketball. Murasakibara smiled. His father sat in the living room, reading a newspaper. Walking in, the paper closed, and Hinode looked at Murasakibara's dad. He had indigo hair, more blue than purple, and had stubble on his chin. He looked so much like Murasakibara, Hinode was surprised.

"Look, Akihiro, Atsushi brought a girl over!" Murasakibara's father smiled, and stood to hug Hinode.

"Ahh, so my Atsushi brought a girl home! Finally! Say aren't you..."

"Hinode from Tsuyoi Futago? Yep, that's her!" Murasakibara's mom answered from the kitchen. Murasakibara's father began to bombarde Hinode with questions about basketball, Shin Middle, and Tsuyoi Futago. Hinode paitently answered them all.

"To-san, where's the little monsters? They said that they wanted to meet Hinode, but their not here..." A pitter-patter of two pairs of little feet, and two boys appeared at the bottom of the stairs. The two had indigo colored hair, and looked exactly alike. However, they looked more like their mom, thus, they looked quite different from Murasakibara.

"Oooh, a guest!"

"A guest! Oooh!" The two danced around Hinode, and told her to come closer. "We have a question for you! Which is which? Who is who? Can you guess which one of us is Saito? Which one of us is Kaito?" The two danced around Hinode.

"Hmm, I have to guess. You must be Saito, and, you must be Kaito!" The boys squealed and clapped.

"We like you! Does At-kun treat you good? We make trouble to him if he doesn't!" The two boys continued babbling on, and Hinode talked right back to them.

"How old are you guys?"

"Three!" Saito and Kaito danced around, pulling on each other's onesie. "But I'm older!" Saito happily giggled. Hinode picked up the two boys. She giggled and continued to play with them.

"Aww, I should have brought a snack with me! Next time, I promise to bring something with me!" The two boys laughed and hugged Hinode. Then, they ran off to get breakfast from Murasakibara's mom.

"The first time I've ever seen the little monsters like that." Murasakibara smiled, everyone in his family loved Hinode. After spending a little more time with his family, Murasakibara decided to leave. He pulled Hinode out of the house, although it took both of his parents to pry Saito and Kaito off of the girl. Walking back to Hinode's house, Murasakibara noticed the girl was visibly happier.

"Mu-kun, I have to meet Momoi at the market! You can stay at home if you like, because we're going to go shopping later. Unless you want to carry all of Momoi's bags." Hinode laughed at how fast Murasakibara ran into the house.

"Murasakibara!" Kagami shouted, as soon as he opened the door. The living room was filled with the Generation Of Miracles, as well as Himuro and Kagami.

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun. Hello. We're going to be staying here for a while."

"Come back from being alone with Hinodecchi? Heh~" Kise smiled, causing the rest of the Generation Of Miracles to laugh (except Midorima of course).

"Heh. Can't wait 'till there's little Murasakibara's and Hinode's running around." Aomine smiled, while Murasakibara's face turned red at the comment. "I still can't believe it. You guys are going out. But, Hinode isn't the kind of clingy girlfriend, huh?" Murasakibara sat down next to Akashi. The Generation Of Miracles talked like they used to in middle school. The sound of a opening door interuppted the conversation, and Momoi entered the room.

"Dai-chan! Have you seen my phone? I can't find it! Oh, hi Tetsu-kun!" While Aomine and Momoi searched for the phone, Murasakibara managed to ask where Hinode was. "Ohh, I told her that I couldn't find my phone, and she suggested I look back here. When I left, she seemed to be talking to a blonde and some brown haired guy."

Murasakibara almost choked on his food. He jumped off his seat, and took off running towards the market. Everyone else followed in hot pursuit, confused to why Murasakibara was acting like this. They arrived at the market, to find five boys knocked out on the ground, and a blonde girl running away. Hinode was on the ground, holding her cheek. In front of her was a familiar figure. Ame.

"Hi-chin!" Murasakibara ran over to Hinode, and kneeled to check if she was okay.

"I'm ok." Hinode smiled, and looked at the purple haired boy next to her. He kept sighing in relief.

"What are you doing here?!" Kagami angrily pointed at Ame.

"No outside interference before a match." Ame stated before looking once more at Hinode. He then walked off, disapperaing into the crowd.


	12. Honor The Rules

"Dammit, why was that Ame here? Was he the one that hit you?!" Murasakibara was losing it. He leaves Hinode alone for fifteen minutes, and she gets attacked.

"Ah, no, no, Ame didn't do this!" Hinode put her hands down, and Momoi gasped. On Hinode's face was a long gash, from the middle of her cheek to just below her eye. It was bleeding, and blood was splattered over Hinode's hands. Murasakibara picked up Hinode and rushed off to the nearest hospital. "Mu-kun, I'm fine! There's no reason for this!" Hinode was ignored, and soon, she was sitting on a hospital bed, being examined by a doctor.

"The cut is long, but not too deep. It will heal, and it will not become a scar. It could have been a lot worse." With that, the doctor patched up Hinode's cut, and left the room.

"If Ame didn't do that to your face, who did?" Hinode shifted uncomfortably, looking at Murasakibara. She felt touched that Murasakibara was concerned for her, but the aura coming from him was too similar to the day she had ran to stop him from hitting that girl. "Hi-chin, please answer me!" Hinode gulped.

"It...it was that blonde haired girl and that boy that you fought with... I had told Momoi to go look for her phone, and after she left, they approached. The boys held me down, and that blonde haired girl starting telling me that you were hers, and that I didn't deserve you..." Hinode started to feel her throat dry up, and tears started clouding her vision. "She started to slap me, and I would have fought back, but...she was the one to give me this scratch. Then, Ame came by and stopped them. He beat them up..." Murasakibara's expression softened. Ame had helped Hinode? They were once teammates after all...no. Hinode had said that they were best friends. Like brother and sister. Tsuyoi Futago, the Strong Twins, the God and Goddess of Basketball. So, perhaps, deep down in Ame's cold, uncaring heart, there was a shred of kindness left. Murasakibara sighed. He hated owing people.

"Hinode-chan! Are you alright?!" Kise and Aomine burst through the doors, followed by Kuroko, Kagami, Momoi, Midorima, and Akashi.

"Ah, I'm alright Kise-kun. It's only a scratch." Kise sighed in relief.

After the doctor cleared Hinode to leave the hospital, Murasakibara held her hand the whole way. He appeared at Momoi's house much sooner than he expected. "Hi-chin, make sure you lock your door, and make sure if you see anything suspicious, to call me!" Murasakibara continued going on about making sure she was safe. Hinode couldn't help but giggle. "What's so funny?! This isn't a time to be laughing!" That only made Hinode laugh harder.

"I'm sorry Mu-kun! Heh, it's just that-haha-you sound like my big brother!" Hinode continued to snicker, causing Murasakibara to lecture her. Soon, Hinode went inside, and Murasakibara grabbed her arm. "Hmm? What is it Mu-kun?" Murasakibara reached out and grabbed Hinode's chin. Pulling her face closer, the two soon connected in a kiss. Wrapping his arms around Hinode, she returned the favor when she wrapped her arms around his neck. _The only time I know your safe, is when your in my arms..._ Murasakibara pulled away.

"Be safe, Hi-chin. Sa-chin will be here soon." Hinode nodded her head.

"Will...will you be alright Mu-kun? Walking the streets alone isn't a good idea, espcially at this time. The sun will be going down soon."

"I'll be alright Hi-chin." With one last kiss on the cheek, Hinode entered her house, and Murasakibara made the journey home. Entering the front door, his mother began to throw things at him.

"ATSUSHI MURASAKIBARA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I CALLED YOUR PHONE?! YOUR FATHER AND I WERE VERY WORRIED! RIGHT, AKIHIRO?!

"Right, very worried. The damn boy is sixteen! He's old enough to decide his actions!" Murasakibara sighed as his father and mother fought. Saito and Kaito came down the stairs, almost tripping because of their short, stubby feet.

"Where were you At-kun?"

"The hospital. You can't use your phone in there, so I turned it off."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU HURT?!" Murasakibara's mom started to yell and scream for answers.

"I wasn't hurt, Hi-chin was." Murasakibara then proceeded to explain to his mother and father the day's events, from when they had found Hinode, to when they left the hospital.

"Damn boy! Why the hell are you still here?! You should be at her house, making sure she's alright and healing well!" Murasakibara was surprised at his father's response, but grabbed everything he would need to sleep over at Hinode's house. After receiving permission from both of his parents, Murasakibara headed for the door, but was stopped by Saito and Kaito.

"Move out of the way, little monsters." Murasakibara noticed that they also had backpacks. "Where are you two going?"

"With you, aniki! Duh!" Murasakibara went to complain to his mom, who said that she had no problem letting them stay over at Hinode's house. Sighing, Murasakibara quickly pulled the twins out of the house and began walking to Hinode's house. Arriving, Murasakibara knocked on the door. When the door opened, there stood a half undressed Hinode, who appeared to be changing the bandage on her face.

"Mu-kun! And Saito-kun, and Kaito-kun!" The boys jumped on her, knocking her down. Laughing and hugging, the twins soon ran off. Hinode giggled. Sitting on the ground, she gathered the spilt first-aid kit, and motioned for Murasakibara to enter the room. For the rest of the night, Hinode heard stories of how mean Murasakibara was to Kaito and Saito, but he still protected them. Soon, the twins began to fall asleep, and Hinode quietly picked one up, and walked up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door, and put the sleeping Kaito on her bed. Leaving the room, she returned with blankets and pillows. The small couch in Hinode's bedroom could become a bed, and she placed the two boys on it. Covering them with a blanket, Hinode then leaned down to give the boys a small kiss on their foreheads. Hinode then jumped in bed, where Murasakibara was already waiting. "And you said they were evil." Murasakibara scoffed.

"That's because you don't live with them. And they're being damn cockblocks right now." Even though it was dark, he could see Hinode's face change color. "Hi-chin, are you feeling alright? No pain at all? Because if so, I could tell everyone that the match needs to be rescheduled."

"I'm alright, Mu-kun. Thanks for coming all the way back here." Hinode was laying on her side, facing Murasakibara. Murasakibara reached out, and touched Hinode's lips. Brushing his thumb against her lower lip, Murasakibara opened her mouth, and leaned in. Their tongues brushed against each other, and a low panting noise was heard. Soon, Hinode pulled away, and Murasakibara stopped. He understood. His brothers were here, and they could go no farther. Falling asleep, he wondered. Hinode had said that she loved kids. Her motherly actions just now was proof of that. Would one day, perhaps, Hinode become the mother of his children?

"Well, that plan didn't work." Yuki sneered, bitter about her defeat.

"No fucking shit. I got my ass kicked." Aki rubbed the back of his neck, still hurting from the earlier encounter.

"Hmm. We gotta dig up more stuff on this girl. I heard that she has a soft spot for kids."

"How the hell is that gonna help us?!"

"Aki, my dearest, have you ever heard of threatening?"


	13. Introducing Sora

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to thank everyone for the reviews! I will try to update this story everyday with a new chapter, and I will also be updating my Akon lemon, as well as start a new Kagami fanfic, and a new Aomine fic. I debating whether I should do Kise's or Akashi's story next. I'll try to do a story for all of the Generation Of Miracles! Now, please enjoy the story!**

Training everyday with the Generation of Miracles, with the the other members of the high school teams there to help, was more entertaining then productive. Hinode had begun to see the skills of each individual player, and how they could use them against Ame. "Hinode-chan, Ame said that Tsuyoi Futago was on the same level as the Generation of Miracles, but you never said anything about Tsuyoi Futago having special abilities like the GoM!" Kise pointed out a detail that no one else had noticed. Hinode hadn't said a word about any special abilities of Tsuyoi Futago.

"There was a big difference between Tsuyoi Futago and The Generation of Miracles. While each player in the Generation had a special skill, most of the players in Shin Middle had no special skill. Me and Ame, the only two members of Tsuyoi Futago, were the ones with special skills. Everyone else, however, gained skills as they practiced more and more."

"What's your special skill, Hinode-chan?" Momoi had her head tilted slightly, curiously looking at the blue and black haired girl in front of her.

"Speed, fakes, and steals. My specialty move is the Glitch Run."

"...Glitch Run?" Momoi tapped her finger against her head, trying to grasp the idea. "First I ever heard of it."

"Of course it's the first time. I invented it." Hinode smiled, and grabbed a basketball. Running, she soon disappeared, and then reappeared on a totally different area of the court. She did this several more times. "There you have it. The Glitch Run. It appears that I'm teleporting, appearing randomly in places, like a glitch huh?" Hinode's grin grew wider, once she saw the looks on the faces of the Seirin team.

"But how? No normal human being should be able to do that!" Riko was dumbfounded, and still trying to digest what just happened.

"In Shin Middle, we focused on four main things. Physical capability, communication, teamwork, and spiritual energy. The last, spiritual energy, was the most important, and the one that me and Ame spent the most time training on. Everyone has spiritual energy, it's like an aura that you radiate. The training was like meditation. You focus, and your aura would appear. Me and Ame spent hours meditating, and soon, we were able to freely control and command our spiritual energy. That's how the Glitch Run works. My spiritual energy cloaks me as I run, so it looks as if I'm popping out of nowhere. Everyone has a distinct spiritual energy color. Mine just so happens to be a bright sky blue."

"Spiritual energy? Through meditation? Shin Middle is a weird school. And how did you guys command your energy? It sounds impossible." Hyuga pushed up his glasses.

"It's easy. You focus on something, one thing that you really care about. But, using this technique has it's drawbacks. Using too much of your spiritual energy can "taint" your body. If you use too much spiritual energy, then it's like incinerating your body from the inside. That's the worst that could happen. There are other side-effects as well. My hair never was this color before. Neither was my eyes this color. Side-effects of spiritual training." Hinode shot a hoop, and it bounced off the rim. Disappointed with her miss, she sighed. "But that's what Shin Middle was famous for. Pushing things to the extreme."

"So, that Ame bastard can do the same? He can control his spiritual energy?" Aomine growled, making sure to say Ame's name with his voice full of scorn.

"Yes. But... me and Ame made a pledge."

"A...pledge? What for?" Midorima spoke, and Hinode turned her head quickly, completely forgetting the green-haired boy's presence.

"A pledge, stating that we would never use our spiritual energy for long periods of time, and that we would never release our full power unless we were both on the court. I didn't ever think that I'd unleash my full potential as his enemy."

"What? You haven't been using your full power?" Momoi looked stun, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Nope. The things I have shown you up 'till now... are only a fraction of what I can actually do."

The conversation ended, and everyone still could not believe it. Hinode hasn't shown everything that she could do. What unfathomable power does she contain? This idea trailed through the thoughts of almost everyone at the court. Although it was good that Hinode was strong, that also meant that Ame was strong as well. The court doors suddenly opened, and Riko and the other coached looked up, confused. Every player should be in the gym. Who was this? A small boy, about eight or nine years old, burst through the doors. "Hinode-sensei! Hinode-sensei! I found you!" The boy ran over to Hinode, and latched himself on her back. Hinode quickly swiped him off, and the boy looked hurt. "Hinode-sensei, don't be so mean~" The boy tried to jump back on, but was held away by Hinode.

"Hinode, who is this?" The little boy gasped, sputtering.

"You don't know who I am? ME? I am Kougou Sora! The disciple of Hinode-sensei, the greatest basketball player who ever lived! I am her strongest student! Do not mess wit-" The boy was stopped mid-sentence by Hinode, who held the boy by his collar.

"You should really get back home. Children like you shouldn't be out too late."

"HUH?! I MAY BE A CHILD, BUT I AM MANLY AND CAN FEND FOR MYSELF! I AM A ELEVEN YEAR OLD WHO CAN FIGHT!"

"Yeah, so manly your name means "Sky Empress"..."

"Sensei, please stop teasing my name! If you weren't so pretty and awesome, I would beat you one-on-one in a basketball match!"

"We did that once, and you lost, 101-1. The only reason you got that point was because you jumped on my back to reach it."

"GWAH! DON'T TELL PEOPLE THAT SENSEI!"

"I wonder if they forgot that we're here..." Himuro awkwardly smiled as the two continued to argue, yelling back and forth at each other. Hinode soon left, an important call coming from her older brother, and she was allowed to step out. The young boy was left surrounded by The Generation of Miracles, as well as other high school players.

"Hmm? Are you actually Hinode-chan's student?" Momoi had to lean down to talk to the smaller boy.

"BACK AWAY TEMPTRESS! YOU HAVE TRIED TO SEDUCE ME, BUT YET YOU HAVE FAILED! MY HEART BELONGS ONLY TO HINODE-SENSEI!" Sora suddenly screamed out, and Momoi jumped back in fright.

"What are you talking about little boy? And stop yelling, it's rude."

"Oh. Ahem, so sorry, I guess I got a little carried away." Sora shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ehh? Why are you so attracted to Hinode-chan?"

"Ohh. Umm, she's a great basketball player, and she can play with the boys. She isn't afraid of any challenge. Also... she's been there for me whenever I needed her. When I was in the second grade, everyone made fun of me. I was being bullied by three other boys, and no one was around. Then, Hinode-sensei came, and she stopped them. She wiped away my tears, and took me home. She even gave me a piece of candy to cheer me up. She was so kind to me... when she was in Tsuyoi Futago, I was her biggest fan. When she moved away, I convinced my family to move to the same place as her. She is, the only one that truly cares for me." The boy looked back on the memories, staring at the ceiling. "I like Hinode-sensei. Although she may not return my feelings, I will always remember her. If only I was a little older, maybe a year older than Sensei, and a little taller than her, I would be able to make her happy. She deserves the best. If I can be by her side, then I am happy." Surprised by the young boy's words, Momoi smiled. Such a young boy, but he had his eyes set on Hinode. Then, Momoi remembered. Murasakibara and Hinode were dating. Did he know? Afraid to sadden the boy, Momoi instead said nothing. "I know that Hinode has a boyfriend. The tall purple haired boy with the snacks. I saw them together. I am not sad. As long as he makes Sensei happy, I too, am happy."

Soon, the long and tiring practice was over. With only nine more days to train, The Generation of Miracles had longer and harder practices to endure. But it was all to win. To put that Ame in his place. Hinode had since left with Sora, walking him home. Leaving him with a goodbye, Hinode continued to walk. Entering his house, Sora turned on the lights. He walked over to the fridge, where a note was waiting for him. Scribbled in hasty handwriting, it read:

_ Dad's staying late at work, and I must go to Osaka to take care of your grandpa. Dinner is in the microwave, be safe._

_ Mom_

Sora sighed. He should have expected this. His parents always left, always out working. A sudden noise from the living room caught his attention. He was only eleven. What could he do if a robber came? He thought of calling Hinode-sensei, and asking to stay at her house. Walking to the phone, he instead called his loving aunt, who lived just down the street. Picking him up, Sora felt a little safer.

Hinode had gone home, so exhausted, and ready to collapse at any moment. A quick shower, and Hinode jumped in her bed. Her phone rang, Electrorock Disco blasting throughout the house. Looking at her phone, Murasakibara was calling. His caller ID showed up, and a picture of him and her at the movies appeared. She smiled, and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi-chin, I'm just calling to let you know that my little brothers stole a pair of teddy bears from your house."

"Ah, it's alright Mu-kun. They didn't steal it, I gave it to them. It's alright, they can keep it."

"Well, in that case, thank you for giving them a little gift. Also, do you, by any chance, have plans on Sunday?"

"Um, let me check... nope. None."

"Oh. Well, Hi-chin, would you like to go to the carnival with me? It's so close by, and there's been so much training lately..."

"I would love to."

"Good, you said yes. On Sunday then. Well, I have to go Hi-chin, bye. And..." Murasakibara kissed the phone, hoping the sound would reach Hinode. "Goodnight."

Hinode's face was burning when her head hit the pillow.


	14. A Date

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: I finally got my Kagami story up! :D Yay! I'm so happy! Thanks again for the continued reviews! **

The match between Ame and Hinode had caught the attention of the media, and soon, everyone in the community was talking about it. "Tsuyoi Futago is broken! Hinode and Ame will be enemies on the court!"

"I gotta get tickets!"

"I can't wait for this match!" Hinode continued to train with everyone and soon, there was only five days left until the match. Everyone was anxious and pumped up, but still practiced their hardest everyday. Sunday was their day off, and Hinode was getting ready for her date with Murasakibara. She was fretting over what to wear, and called on Momoi to help. Momoi had picked out a slim tank top that showed off her curves, and shorts that were a bit too short for Hinode's liking.

"Momoi, I'm going on a date, not going to work as a damn stripper." Momoi pouted, and yelled at Hinode for insulting her taste in clothes.

"Now, for makeup." Momoi grabbed a kit, and by the time she got back, Hinode was already downstairs, putting on her black Converse. Murasakibara was standing in the doorway, and Hinode quickly pushed him in the other direction.

"Quickly, Mu-kun! Before she follows us!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Momoi yelled after them. Hinode laughed, and smiled. Murasakibara looked down, and scanned Hinode. Her outfit looked simple, but it made her look beautiful. Murasakibara could feel a slight blush go over his cheeks, and he quickly looked away.

"Oh, Mu-kun, you look different!" Hinode poked him in his chest. It was true. Murasakibara's usual outfit of his Tonicwater shirt and overalls was missing. He instead had a simple T-shirt with a jacket unzipped over it. He wore long jeans, with Jordans. "Ahh, Mu-kun, you got all dressed up!" Hinode smiled, and continued to poke Murasakibara in the chest. He wouldn't admit it, but he asked Himuro, his team, and his coach for help. His coach gave him advice on how to treat Hinode, while his team helped him to pick out clothes. He secretly thanked them for their help. Arriving at the carnival, Murasakibara looked down.

"So, Hi-chin, what do you want to do first?"

"I want to try some food!" Hinode giggled, and Murasakibara grabbed her hand, and led her to a food stand. The carnival was fun, and Hinode was enjoying herself. Murasakibara found himself looking at her happy face often. Hinode was convinced by Murasakibara to ride the Ferris Wheel, although she instantly regretted it when they went in the air. She clinged on to Murasakibara the whole ride, afraid of falling. Murasakibara smiled. Soon, the fair closed, and it was time to leave. There was school tomorrow, and Hinode went home alone. She gave Murasakibara a quick kiss, and whispered: "Thank you for tonight." Murasakibara smiled, and ruffled Hinode's hair, leaving her trying to comb back down the strands.

The next day at school, Murasakibara was constantly getting asked questions about his date with Hinode, and how it went. Okamura, Fukui, Wei Ryu, and Himuro let out a sigh of relief when Murasakibara said that it went well. The coach smiled when Murasakibara told them about Hinode clinging on to him when they were on the Ferris Wheel. Soon, the bell rang, and English started. The class was quite boring. Murasakibara grabbed a box of pumpkin pocky from his bag, and began to snack. The teacher sighed, and pointed her piece of chalk at Murasakibara, yelling at him to wait until class was over to snack. He continued anyway, and suddenly, the phone rang. "Fujiyama's classroom. Oh, ok. Hikari-chan, it's for you." Hinode stood up confused, and everyone in the class stared at Hinode when she walked over to the phone. The teacher left the room, walking to get more copies.

"Hello? Yes, I'm Hikari Hinode. Mmhmm. Kougou Sora? Yes, I know him. Did he get in trouble in school again?" Hinode continued her conversation, and her face suddenly went from happy, to pale with worry. She dropped the phone, and took off running. The teacher came back, and tried to stop her, but Hinode was too fast. Murasakibara looked at Wei Ryu and Fukui worriedly, but they assured him that she was fine. School ended, and Murasakibara and the Yosen team went to practice. Hinode wasn't there.

"Hey! Where's Hinodecchi?" Kise looked around and let out a sigh when he could not locate the black and blue haired girl. Murasakibara, now full of worry, got out his phone and called her. To his relief, she picked up. Putting his phone on speaker, he started to ask Hinode questions.

"Hi-chin, where are you? There's practice today!" Hinode made a choking sound, and Murasakibara winced. Was she hurt again?

"I can't come to practice today."

"Why not?"

"Sora's in the hospital."


	15. Sora's Attacker

Hinode had told everyone to go on without her, to practice even if she wasn't there. But, no one could focus. Murasakibara had asked to be excused from practice, to check on Hinode and Sora, and as soon as he was given permission, he ran to the hospital. Asking the young receptionist for Sora's room number, he was led to a small room on the corner. Hinode was sitting on the edge of Sora's bed, while Sora himself was sleeping, unconscious, hooked up to a machine. Hinode's eyes were full of tears, and her cheeks were still freshly wet from her crying. Her eyes were red, and she looked at the sleeping Sora. She held her hand in his, and constantly ruffled his hair. He didn't respond, and Hinode began to cry again. The young, orange haired boy had multiple bruises and cuts on his face, and his arms were covered in bandages. On the side, sitting on three chairs, were three older looking boys. One had pink hair, and looked the oldest. His eyes were unemotional, and he looked at Sora with a blank expression. Another had white hair, and looked to be at least seventeen. He was bawling uncontrollably, and had four Kleenex boxes piled on his lap. The last had black hair, and his glasses couldn't hide his tears. He silently looked over Sora with a face that said one thing: I'm sorry. Murasakibara walked in, and tapped Hinode on the shoulder. She immediately turned around, and hugged Murasakibara, and started to cry again. She buried her face in Murasakibara's chest, and began to sob. Murasakibara stroked her head, and whispered that it would be alright. The white haired boy spoke first. "Hinode, w-ho i-i-is th-is?" The white haired boy managed to speak those words before uncontrollably crying again.

"This is Murasakibara Atsushi. My boyfriend." Hinode's voice was cracking, and the sentence came out as a whisper. Murasakibara said hello, and continued to hug Hinode. The door suddenly swung open, and a man who appeared in his thirties walked in. His long brown hair was tied in a ponytail, and he had slight stubble on his chin. The bags under his eyes were severe, it looked like he hadn't slept for days. He wore a white lab coat, and held a clipboard. The pink haired boy spoke this time.

"Hello doctor." The doctor replied with a mumble, and held up his clipboard.

"I have good news, and also, some bad news. Which do you want first?"

"...The good news."

"Well, the boy will be fine. He has no broken bones, and will suffer no life-long injuries. He might be a little shaken, but will recover. Now, the bad news. When the boy was attacked, he was on his way home. He was found in front of his house, and there was no one home. No one. This might have to go to family court. Because your parents were not home, and they're not present now, your three brothers might have to go to a boy's home." The pink haired boy sighed, rubbing his neck. He looked around twenty-five years old, but his eyes were cold, as if they belong to a much older person. A person that has seen too much over the years.

"We...we might be separated?" The black haired boy started to cry.

"It is only natural that we push this to family court. Three minors cannot be left in the care of someone that is not their legal guardians."

"Doctor, please...you can't do that." It was Hinode who spoke this time. The doctor turned around.

"Eh? Is this a member of your family?"

"No, but she is a good friend of ours." The white haired boy had stopped crying.

"Doctor, I have known Sora for a long time... and he deserves to stay with his family. His brothers," Hinode pointed at the three boys sitting on the chairs, "are very supportive and raise him well. Please, this would crush Sora. I beg you, don't separate this family." Hinode's eyes were clouded with tears. The three boys on the chairs looked up, surprised, that Hinode would speak of them like that. The doctor sighed.

"This time, and this time only, I will allow this to slide. Do not let this happen again." With that, the doctor walked out, while Sora's family let out sighs of relief.

"Wait!" Hinode ran after the doctor. "How did he get those injuries?"

"He was attacked, or rather mobbed, by a group of people. There was no eye witnesses, so we do not know who attacked him." Hinode closed her eyes, and Murasakibara knew that she was angry. She stormed out of the room. Murasakibara went after her, but was stopped by the pink haired boy.

"Wait. Let her cool down for a moment." Murasakibara nodded, and stood at the edge of Sora's bed. The boys introduced themselves, the pink haired one was Shunsuke, the white haired was Sosuke, and the black haired one was Shuzo. They were the older brothers of Sora. "We have known Hinode for a long time, and it would be best not to talk to her when she is angry. Let her calm down. The three boys walked out, leaving Murasakibara alone in the room with Sora. Murasakibara clenched his fists. Who would be so heartless and cold to attack a child? Murasakibara walked over to the top of Sora's bed, and looked at the small boy's face. And that's when he saw it. Underneath Sora's left eye, was a curvy scratch, almost identical to the one on Hinode's cheek.

Hinode soon walked in, and sat down by Sora legs. She was holding on to his hand. Sitting down, Hinode started to slump. She was falling asleep. Murasakibara picked her up, and walked out of Sora's room, bumping in to the three brothers and an older looking couple. "I have to take her home." The three brothers nodded, and Murasakibara walked out of the hospital. He walked to Hinode's house, which wasn't far, and opened the door. Sitting in the living room was the Generation of Miracles, Seirin, Rakuzan, and Yosen. Kaijo and Shutoku's teams were still practicing. However, Kise and Midorima were present.

"Oh! Muk-kun! Is she ok?" Momoi jumped up.

"Yes, Hi-chin is just tired." Murasakibara walked up the stairs, and placed Hinode on her bed. He returned downstairs, and sat down on the floor.

"How was Sora?"

"He doesn't look so good. The doctor said that he would be ok, but he's beat up pretty bad."

"Do they know who did it?" Riko spoke this time.

"No," Murasakibara looked up as his aura changed, turning in to a monstrous aura, "but I know who did it."

"Who?"

"The same people who put that scratch on Hinode's face."


	16. Recuperation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ahh, we're getting closer and closer to the end ;_; I continue to thank each and everyone who supported my story, and Merry Christmas!**

"I know that Aki and Yuki did this. Sora has an exact replica of Hinode's scratch on his face." Murasakibara's anger was rising, and he was getting pissed. First Hinode, now Sora?! What did Yuki and Aki want so bad from Hinode?!

"Hinode won't go to the game without Sora." Momoi didn't say this as a prediction, but as a statement. And, it was true. Hinode wouldn't play basketball without Sora. The Generation Of Miracles shifted uneasily. Murasakibara stood.

"I'm going to check on Hinode." Murasakibara walked up the stairs, and went inside Hinode's bedroom. Hinode was sleeping silently, but her face looked uneasy. She was worried about Sora, Murasakibara had no doubt about that. He laid next to Hinode, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her face was concealed in Murasakibara's chest. Hinode looked up, through heavily lidded eyes.

"Mu-kun? Where are we?"

"We're in your house, Hi-chin." Hinode fell back asleep, and Murasakibara smiled. Hinode clung on to Murasakibara, clutching onto Murasakibara's neck. Her breathing was soft, yet steady. Murasakibara soon fell asleep, and the purple haired boy put his head on Hinode's.

The next morning, Hinode awoke, and walked downstairs to find multiple people sleeping in her living room. Carefully stepping over sleeping people, she made her way to the kitchen. The phone rang, and Hinode picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hinode-sensei?" Hinode almost dropped the phone.

"S-Sora-kun?"

"Hehe, hello Hinode-sensei!" Hinode's eyes became clouded with tears, but for the first time in a long time, they were filled with tears of joy. Hinode ran out the door, and went straight to the hospital. She was dressed terribly, basketball shorts, a big T-shirt, and hair unmade, but she would have time to beat herself up over that later. She ran to Sora's room. Busting open the door, Hinode was greeted with the sight of a healing Sora, bandages missing from his arms, and his face clear of band-aids. Hinode started to laugh, and grabbed Sora and forced him into a hug.

"Sora-kun!" Hinode's eyes were spilling out tears, and she was kissing Sora on his cheeks and his forehead. "Sora-kun!"

"Hinode-sensei, you squeezing the life outta me!" But Sora was happy. He was laughing just like his Sensei, and he was returning Hinode's hugs. Various laughs were heard from Sora's family, and the air was very different from the previous day. "Hinode-sensei, you didn't play against Ame yet, did you?" Hinode shook her head, and Sora sighed. "Good, because I was afraid I was going to miss it!" Hinode smiled. She just couldn't live without little Sora. Sora was soon discharged from the hospital, and taken home. Hinode caught a ride with the big family, and they dropped her off at home. Hinode entered the house, still overjoyed and crying. Everyone looked at her, with concern written all over their faces.

"Hinode-chan! Are you okay?!" Momoi was beside herself, freaking out, and holding Hinode's chin in her hand. Hinode's smile was wide, and she could only say five words:

"Sora's out of the hospital." Her tears started to overflow again, and Momoi was yelling at her.

"Hinode-chan! I thought you were hurt! Don't scare me again!" But Momoi was smiling too. Hinode would finally be able to not worry about Sora anymore, and she could play against Ame with no restrictions. The Generations Of Miracles soon gathered around the living room, and Akashi started to speak.

"Tomorrow is the game between us and Ame. We have to try our very best. Because as you know..." Akashi's eyes widened, and he held up scissors. "I hate to lose."

"Aka-chin, come on, have faith. There's no way we'll lose."

"Murasakibara-kun is right. I will become a shadow once more, and Aomine-kun will become my light once again."

"I will crush that bastard Ame!"

"Aominecchi, calm down. It's a basketball game, not a fight!"

"Tomorrow's a good day for Cancers. I have no doubt that we will triumph."

"Dai-chan, you better give your hundred percent tomorrow!"

"Me and Ame's true skills will be revealed tomorrow. It is best that you guys rest your body."

Hinode looked around. She had true teammates here. Tomorrow, she would give it her all... she would play basketball again. Tsuyoi Futago would be together once again, but instead of as a team, they would be enemies. "Oh, Hinodecchi! Here!" Kise was holding a blue uniform, and he was passing it to Hinode.

"What's this, Kise-kun?"

"Teiko's old uniform. We made one for you!" Hinode's eyes grew larger, and she looked up at the Miracles. Each of them were smiling at her, even Midorima had a thin smile on his lips.

"T-thank you..." Hinode had never felt like a part of the team before, but now she felt like they were her family.


	17. Hinode Of Tsuyoi Futago

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: G-Gomen! I'm so sorry! I know that I said that I'd update this everyday, I'M SO SORRY! T_T.**

Today was it. The day that The Generation of Miracles and Ame clashed. Hinode woke up, and immediately began preparing for their match, scheduled to happen in the afternoon. Hinode's phone rumbled, and Hinode opened it up, revealing a text message.

_From: Mu-kun_

_ Message: Hi-chin, meet me at the park at 10:00._

Hinode closed her phone, and ran off to the park, it being 9:55 and she didn't want to be late. Hinode ran her quickest, and soon arrived at the park, surrounded by playing kids. Looking around, she saw no sign of Murasakibara. Was she at the wrong park? She hoped not. "Sensei! Over here!" Turning around, Hinode saw Murasakibara and Sora under a tree. She had ran right past them. Blushing, Hinode walked over to the boys. In the shade, Hinode sat down, and gave Sora a big hug.

"Hey, Hi-chin, what about meeee?" Murasakibara whined, towering over Hinode and Sora. Smiling Hinode got up, and hugged Murasakibara, when he lifted her off the ground. Murasakibara stole a small kiss before placing her back on the ground.

"Mu-kun, you shouldn't be eating snacks before a game!" Hinode swiped a box of Pocky away from the purple-haired boy, causing him to groan.

"Hi-chinnnnn, give it back~" Hinode giggled, and hid the Pocky in her bag.

"Get a room, you two." Aomine appeared, with Momoi in tow. "I don't wanna see that."

"Sensei! Today's the day! I wanna see you win!" Sora jumped in between Murasakibara and Hinode, and ran over to Momoi.

"Hello, Aomine-kun." Aomine yelled, and turned around to see Kuroko and Akashi standing side by side.

"Don't yell Daiki. It's rude."

"Shut up! You're not my mom!" Kise walked in with Midorima, and saw the scene unfold before them.

"Haha! Aominecchi screams like a little girl!"

"Shut up you bastard! I do not!"

"Such vulgar language Aomine. Calm down."

"Shut the hell up, Midorima!" Sora and Hinode were laughing at the scene, almost suffocating at how childish they were acting. Hinode calmed down first, but more giggles were threatening to pop out at any moment.

"That reminds me... are you really okay with competing with Ame, Hinodecchi? He is your old teammate after all." Hinode smiled.

"I'm alright...after all, I would like to show him which one of us is stronger. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Hinode gave another smile, fully reassuring the Generation that she was alright. After discussing the time to meet up at the arena, Hinode and Murasakibara walked off, with Sora riding on Hinode's back.

"Sensei, when you fight against Ame, it'll be the first time that I see you at full power. How come you've never shown me your true potential?" Sora pouted, resting his head on Hinode's shoulder.

"Because, little Sora-kun, it wears down my body. And, what if I didn't want to show you?"

"Sensei! Don't be so mean..."

"You're such a crybaby. I was only kidding, little Akachan."

"SENSEI!" Sora's eyes closed, and he sniffled. Hinode tilted her head in confusion, before feeling wetness fall on her back.

"Sora-kun!" Hinode stopped walking suddenly, and removed the boy off of her back. Looking down, she saw a trail of tears drip from the poor boy's eyes. Hinode's expression changed instantly, and her lip quivered. She bent down, and wrapped her arms around the boy. "Gomen. I didn't mean to make you cry, Sora. Forgive me?"

"Of course, I'll forgive you! Because I love you!" Sora jumped on Hinode's back once more, and Hinode giggled. She ruffled Sora's hair, causing him to frown, and his small hands reached to fix the tussled strands. Hinode smiled, clearly ecstatic that Sora had forgiven her so fast. Her cheerful expression was a welcome change from her worried and hurt face just moments before. Murasakibara just observed, forgotten by both Hinode and Sora. There it was again. That motherly personality. Murasakibara made a mental note to ask Hinode about it later. Heading in the direction of Hinode's house, Murasakibara and Sora were invited inside. The living room had gotten quite cluttered, as Momoi had been using it as her "information center" (basically, using it to scan and watch videos of Ame in action. Oh, and she had found videos of Murasakibara and Hinode, and began to watch those too. It was videos of their date.). Momoi was sleeping on the couch, saving up her energy for the game taking place later on. Hinode turned around, and put a finger to her lips. Walking over, she placed a blanket over Momoi, who tossed and turned a little, but then continued to sleep. Hinode tip-toed up the stairs, careful not to make even a creak. Sora had surprisingly stayed quiet, his hand covering his mouth. Murasakibara was always quiet, and had no trouble making his way up the steep steps. Opening the door to Hinode's bedroom, Murasakibara left it slight ajar, before joining Hinode on her bed. Sora had slid off Hinode's back, and ended up on the plush carpet. He turned on the TV. "Wonder if Naruto is on?" Changing the channels at a blinding speed, he eventually landed on the news.

_"Today is the day that the Generation Of Miracles faces off against Yuhi Ame of Tsuyoi Futago! But this time, Ame must fight against his former teammate, Hikari Hinode! Many people in this community cannot wait for the match, and we'll have full coverage of the highly anticipated clash tonight!" _Hinode shifted, crossing her legs. Murasakibara looked over at his girlfriend. Her face was pale with worry. Was she alright? Her hands clasped together. What was she doing? Her movements were unusual, and confusing. Murasakibara clicked his tongue. Hinode looked in the direction of the noise, and Murasakibara grabbed the back of Hinode's head. Pulling her close, he had pushed Hinode into his chest. His arms surrounded her, almost as if it was protecting her. She looked up to find Murasakibara's purple eyes staring back at her. In his mouth was a single stick of Pocky. Murasakibara drooped forward, the pocky stick held firmly between his lips. Hinode looked at Sora out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were glued to the TV, as Naruto had appeared, his favorite show. Hinode bit her end of the stick, and the sweet chocolate covered her tongue. The pocky soon disappeared, and the two's lips connected in a kiss. Murasakibara's arms tightened their grip on Hinode, and Hinode in return, latched her arms on Murasakibara's neck. Hinode had found herself in this position many times, whether they did "it" after or Murasakibara just wanted a kiss before they parted ways for the day, she always felt complete. Safe. Ready for anything. Her lungs could take no more, and she pulled away. Murasakibara pouted, almost frowning, and Hinode smirked. She ruffled his hair like she had down to Sora's and began to laugh. Sora also turned around, and began to laugh. Murasakibara lazily looked at his purple strands.

"Hi-chin, look what you did to my hair~" Combing his now messy hair, his pout soon turned into a grin. Hinode was smiling again. The three spent the rest of the day watching TV and lounging around, before it was time to go to the long awaited game. Murasakibara had to be reminded many times to put his jersey on, and Hinode had to jump on him to wake him up from his "nap." Hinode had sinced changed into her basketball uniform. The Teiko Jersey, with basketball shorts that ended just above her knees. Her blue and black hair was tied in a high ponytail, and she held her Jordans in her hand.

"Mu-kun, get up! And put your jersey on!" Hinode waved a hand in Murasakibara's face, causing the boy to slowly rise from his seat. Once again, Sora was Hinode's back, and smiling. Murasakibara groaned as he changed. He walked out the door hand-in-hand with Hinode, the girl passing him small snacks along the way. Arriving at the arena, Sora pointed out that they were the last ones there. Akashi almost chopped of Hinode's hair with his pair of scissors. Murasakibara asked him to stop, and he simply shrugged and walked away. Walking inside, Hinode felt the cool, cold air of the AC, and let out a deep breath. Soon, she would be on the court. The Generation Of Miracles walked over to the open court, and started to practice hoops. Murasakibara was trying to grab his bag of chips from Hinode, who had swiped them from him. She ran away, too fast for a giant like Murasakibara. The stands were being filled up with people eager to get good seats. Sora was allowed to sit on the sidelines, right next to Momoi. You could see his ecstatic face, and he had even brought a camera with him. Momoi stopped the practice game to call over Hinode. "Hmm? What is it, Momoi?" Momoi walked forward, three others following her. Hinode gasped, and ran over to the group of people. She hugged them, and laughed. There was a older looking couple, a man with black hair, a woman with brown hair, and a college age boy with green hair. They all returned Hinode's hugs with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Hinodecchi, who are these people?" Kise was the first to speak.

"This is my family! This is my older brother Hideki, my dad Nao, and my mom Kumiko!" Each of the introduced member of Hinode's family waved, and Hinode was given time to speak with them.

"Like we'd ever miss your game, Neko-chan." Hinode's older brother beamed at his little sister, who blushed at the mention of her childhood nickname. Hinode's family soon left, going to sit at the stands. The practice game continued. The gym doors opened, and Ame walked through. He was surrounded by his team, former teammates of Hinode as well. Hinode was shot a smile, who returned it with a frown. Ame walked over, and Hinode surprisingly went to meet him.

"Hinode-chan, let's just get this over with, okay?"

"You couldn't have said it better." Ame and Hinode joined hands, standing on different sides of the court.

"We, Hinode and Ame of Tsuyoi Futago, are both on the court! We wish to use our true and full power!" Both of Hinode's and Ame's spiritual energy became visible, almost blinding everyone in the small arena. The Generation covered their eyes, and when the light faded, removed their hands from in front of their eyes. Ame's eyes had gone from brown to a pink color, and his hair had turned blonde. His appearance had totally changed. Momoi's gasps made the team look in the direction of the sound.

"Hi-Hinode?" The team gasped after looking at the girl. Hinode's blue and black locks had turned into a piercing white color, and her eyes had turned into a bright lime green.

_"My hair never used to be this color. Neither were my eyes."_


	18. Miracles VS Ame

Silence. Not a sound was heard in all of the gym. Hinode turned, her snow white hair rippling. Her green eyes shone, almost as if a flame was igniting in her eyes. Ame turned away as well, and returned to his team, while Hinode walked over to Murasakibara. "H..Hi-chin, you look so different..." The petite girl smiled, she had expected this reaction from her teammates. This was what she looked like, what she was like before she underwent spiritual training. Whispers arose from the stands.

"Mu-kun, be careful... alright? Same goes for everyone else. Ame is dangerous." Each of the Generation nodded in agreement. It was decided that Kise would play for the first quarter, allowing Hinode to observe the competition from the bench. Although she would want to play against Ame as soon as possible, Hinode cheered The Generation on from the sidelines. Twitching in anticipation, Hinode's legs continued to shake, showing her restlessness. Ame was also on the sidelines for the first quarter, but his team still put up a fight. They showed no sign of slowing down. The center of Ame's team was not as tall as Murasakibara, but Hinode saw that he was struggling. "GO ATSUSHI!" Hinode screamed, realizing only after that this was the first time she had used Murasakibara's first name. Murasakibara shot her a small smile, and caused the enemy center to miss his shot. Hinode's grin grew, as she cheered for the rest of The Miracles, the stands erupting with yells, and the boy's basketball shoes squeaking on the floor. The match was still at a standstill, with five minutes left in the first quarter, not a point was made for either side. Hinode's throat felt scratchy, but it didn't matter, she screamed her loudest, trying her best to keep up her team's morale. The first quarter ended, with no points being scored by either team. Murasakibara trudged back to the bench, sweat dripping down his face and arms. Some of his purple strands stuck to his forehead, and small pants were heard here and there. Murasakibara took his seat next to the now white-haired girl, her head only reaching the middle of his chest. Putting a towel on his purple locks, he leaned in to Hinode.

"Hi-chin, these guys mean business. Are you sure that you still want to play?" Murasakibara's towel hanged loosely from his head, covering both Hinode's and his face from the others, and even the people in the stands, giving the false illusion of privacy. A blush threatened to appear on Hinode's cheeks, however she refused to look away from Murasakibara's comforting eyes.

"Ah, it's alright. I'm fine. And plus, I won't back out now. It's too late for second thoughts." Hinode smiled, hoping that this gesture would fully assure Murasakibara that she was ready, both mentally and physically, to face Ame. She felt something touch her face, opening her eyes to see Murasakibara gently caressing her cheek. His hand was warm, and the blush she was so trying to fight off rushed to her cheeks. Murasakibara gave a small chuckle, and brushed his lips against Hinode's.

"Hi-chin, I can feel the heat from your cheeks..." Hinode was going to reply, with a smartass answer. But she couldn't open her mouth... hell, she couldn't even move, because Murasakibara had claimed her lips in a kiss. It was a gentle action, and Hinode practically melted. Their lips moved against one another, and Hinode was in a whole other world. The sound of the buzzer brought her back to reality, and Murasakibara pulled back. "I'll do my best, for you Hi-chin..." Ruffing Hinode's white locks, Murasakibara gave a teasing smile before heading back to the court. Puffing out her cheeks, Hinode patted down her hair. Then, she realized it. Kise was playing again, and the poor boy looked exhausted. He constantly panted and gasped, and it seemed like he couldn't last much longer. Hinode felt like an idiot, and guilt washed over her_. What if Kise exhausts himself? What if he faints? What if he gets injured_? Shaking her head, the morbid thoughts were removed from her mind. Screaming her heart and lungs out, cheering on the team, that's what she'd do. No matter how small, a little boost in confidence was good, right? The Generations clashed for another fifteen minutes, with the second quarter ending in 16-13, the last three points being made by Midorima's unreal shooting. Riko, and the other coaches examined the condition of each of the players, then went away to decide.

"Kise-kun, please sit out this round." Kise wanted to refuse, but he saw how much Hinode wanted to play, and how much she wanted to be a part of the game, and took his seat on the bench. Murasakibara's hand was intertwined with Hinode's, the two whispering amongst themselves. Turning into the direction of the opponent, Murasakibara saw a glaring Ame, although, his smug smile was still on his face. Murasakibara glared right back, and the buzzer blared throughout the arena.

"THIRD QUARTER, START!" Hinode walked, taking her position as a small forward.

"COME ON SENSEI!" Sora's voice reached Hinode's ears, and she shot the young boy a thankful smile. The ball was given to the opponent, and Ame took his position as the center_. Well, he always was the center of attention_. Hinode thought bitterly, before redirecting her attention to tip-off in front of her. Murasakibara jumped to reach for the ball, and grabbed it before Ame could. He then passed Kuroko the ball, who was filling in for Akashi. Kuroko then passed it to Hinode, and the crowd erupted in cheers. Hinode ran, using her speed to her advantage. Activating her Glitch Run, she disappeared, and reappeared by the basket. She got into her shooting position, and looked as if she was going to shoot. Ame jumped in front of her, blocking her view of the hoop. Hinode smiled, and tossed the ball to Midorima, who was stopped right in front of the 3 three-point line. Shooting, the point buzzer was heard, and The Generation gained three points. Ame stared in disbelief at how far Hinode had tossed the ball without even turning around. The white haired girl returned to her original position on the court. The battle between Hinode and Ame raged on, with the points racking up on each side. At the end of the third quarter, the score was tied at eighty-seven points. Hinode and Kuroko focused on passing to the rest of the members, and tried their very best to block shots from Ame's team. The team was allowed rest, and Hinode was grateful. She felt tired, not sleepy, but almost as if her body was going to collapse at any moment. She sat on the bench, trying to regain her breath. A body plopped down on the bench next to her, and it was Murasakibara. He gazed down on her with worried eyes, and reached out to touch Hinode's forehead. It was burning.

"Hi-chin, I think that you should stay out this quarter..."

"Ah, I'm alright. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Hinode stood, almost falling, but walked back to the court. Murasakibara shook his head, and followed Hinode back to the court. Ame's team got the ball first, and Ame started to glow. His aura surrounded him like a barrier, and started to form an image. The aura shifted, and twisted into the outline of a lion. The aura then dissipated, and blasted through everyone on the court. Hinode looked especially affected. _His aura has changed, it feels like I'm going against a wild lion... _Hinode shook her head. Throughout all of the spiritual training, Ame had reached a level far above hers. He was able to shift his spiritual energy, allowing him to fight with speed, strength, and accuracy never seen before. Right now... he was activating it. She had never reached that level, although she tried very hard. _"You have to have a reason to enter, a reason to win..." _Hinode remembered when Ame told her that. Didn't she have a reason to win? It was to put Ame in his place. After all, he was annoying. Wasn't that good enough? Ame had told her his reason to win. _"I want to show everyone that I'm the best! _Ambition was good, but Ame's reason was selfish. He didn't deserve to win with a reason like that. Hinode refocused on the situation at hand, and saw Akashi with the ball. He used his Emperor Eyes to knock down members of Ame's team. However, Ame himself stayed standing. Akashi stared at him, clearly confused at how and why he was still standing. Ame moved, more like teleported, and stole the ball from Akashi's hands.

"I-I can't see him..." Ame ran around the court, similar to how Hinode had earlier. He went to the basket. Hinode jumped up to meet him.

"No... I WON'T LET YOU!" Hinode blocked his attack, but he continued to dunk anyway. His dunk met Hinode's outstretched hands, and smashed his way through them. The pressure, and the force knocked Hinode to the ground. She landed on her butt, and could do nothing but watch as Ame dunked, and took the entire basketball hoop down with him. _How...how can we beat him when he's this strong?! _Hinode stared, mouth agape, while Ame stared down on her with a look of disgust and contempt.

"There is no way you can beat me. You always were the weaker one. Always the failure. I am stronger, and you can do nothing but watch as I destroy your friends one by one... starting with him." Ame gestured to Murasakibara, who was running towards the two. Ame walked off to his side of the court.

"Hi-chin! Are you alright?!" Murasakibara kneeled next to Hinode, her eyes glued to the ground. _Ame's reason to win is selfish... it's not right... but why is he allowed to use his energy like that? Why isn't my reason good enough to win? _The clock was ticking down, with only three minutes left, and a score of 92-89. _A three pointer will get us tied... but we can't even score when Ame's like this! How... Is my reason selfish? _Hinode lifted her head, suddenly realizing her error. _I wanted to put Ame in his place... but I didn't think about my teammates! I want to play basketball with them... no matter if we win or lose! _Hinode's sky blue energy swirled around her, filling her up with a surge of energy. It shifted and churned, before creating an image of a wolf. The wolf dissipated, and blasted through everyone. _Although I said that I'd want to play with The Generation whether we win or lose... _Hinode's energy crackled and rumbled, like electricity was surrounding her. _I have no intention of losing!_

Hinode grabbed the ball, and ran off, even faster than before. Ame ran with her, keeping up with her the whole way. She abruptly stopped, but Ame couldn't stop in time. The ball escaped her hands, and Hinode's shot went through the basket. The buzzer blared. "THREE POINTS FOR HINODE'S TEAM!" The game was now tied. Two minutes were left on the clock, and Ame smirked.

"So... you achieved it." Ame's energy flowed around him like fire, heat emitting from him. Hinode's energy radiated sparks, her energy sounding like lightning bolts. The ball was tossed to Jin, the power forward, and an old teammate of Hinode. A flash, and Ame had taken the ball. Hinode's eyes widened. _He's stealing from his own teammates..._ Hinode ran after him. He was running on a straight path, not expecting anyone to catch up to him. Hinode activated her Glitch Run, and flashed across the court. She appeared in front of Ame, and did the last thing anyone expected her to do. She jumped. She flipped in the air, and grabbed the basketball from above. She landed, with the basketball in her fingers. Dribbling to the opponent's basket, she threw the ball. It missed. Ame started to laugh. "HA! YOU MISSED!"

"Missed? I simply passed." Ame looked up, to see the ball project from the hoop, into Murasakibara's hands. He jumped, and dunked, and the buzzer rang. The score was 93-92. The game was over. The Generation had won. Kise and Kuroko ran out, to celebrate with the others, and Momoi congratulated everyone.

"The game goes to The Generation Of Miracles!" The Generation stood, face to face with Ame and his team. However, a white haired girl was missing.

"SENSEI!"

Hinode was sprawled out on the ground.


End file.
